The Royal Wedding
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: The Royal Wedding is a love story about a marriage of alliance that gave birth to true love between a heartless King, Klaus, and a Forbes princess, Caroline. Political success knew no bounds for King Niklaus, After having secured the New Orleans, he furthered his realm by conquest until his empire extended to Mystic Falls. #Klaroline #Kelena (AU) (All-Human)
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Wedding

by

Farah Noori

_I've never had to really yawn for anything in life, I was always simply given what I asked for, but I almost never asked. I was grateful for what I had but marriage? That's one thing I would want to do with a lot of thinking and my own likes._

_I guess father can do anything to save his kingdom, even if that means marrying my off to a guy who isn't even from the same religion as ours, oh bloody hell. These kings would do anything to save their kingdoms, even if it means killing someone off. _Caroline shrugged think about what she just had said in her mind, and wondered what her father would think of that; but she was immediately shaken by her mother's voice.

"Caroline dear, may I come in?" She said standing behind the almost closed door

"Yes Mother, you may come in" Caroline shouted, her mother walked right up to her and set beside her in her beautiful round bed, which was made especially for the younger princess of mystic falls.

"What is it mother?" Asked Caroline with a little sadden smile, looking her mom in the eye.

"A letter from New Orleans had arrived today". She paused; Caroline give her mother a look, her mother ignored her expression completely and began to finish what she had came to say. " Your father is inviting the king to pay mystic falls a visit" At that point Caroline had heard enough, _how could he_?" Caroline shouted, getting up from her bed with her hands hanging in the air to show her frustration, without realizing.

" Lower, my dear! You're father will not hear a word" her mother said with a look, that Cleary stated there is nothing you can do about it. Tears begun to fall down on Caroline's beautifully shaped pink cheeks, she was in a state of shock, she sat down beside her mom on her bed, and without another word cuddled her waist and buried her wet face in her moms lap.

* * *

" Has you're mother, let Caroline know about the king visiting?" asked the King

" Yes father, I believe she has been informed by now "said the older Forbes politely with her eyes kneeled to the ground. It was a sign of respect not to look your elders in the eye, specially ones that were royalty perhaps, but the older Forbes girl has always been the polite and mannered one, Caroline on the other hand was more of a wild and outspoken kind of girl. Sometimes the king would wonder about how his two daughters were total opposites, yet get along so well? But the queen had always told him that opposites tained to complete each other in ways mutual's couldn't.

Elena was now wondering, how the conversation was going between her mother and her sweet Caroline. The thought of Caroline getting married and leaving her all alone was freighting at times, but Elena understood with saving the kingdom meant to their father. He had a duty to fulfill to his people as their king, and he must do it at any cost.

* * *

" My brave daughter, you must give the king a chance at least, you haven't even met him. How can you decide that you don't want to marry him?" her mother was a little confused by Caroline's reaction.

" But mother I always thought of marrying a Christian, how could father just make me marry a Roman Catholic? Caroline screamed.

" Would you lower your voice girl, you're going to get us in trouble."Her mother got up and walked a little further from the bed, then turned to face Caroline who was sitting still. " When I married your father, I never thought I would ever be able to love him but then you and Elena came along, and now I wouldn't dare think so" her mother explained to Caroline.

" Mother, are you saying that I might just fall in love with the king after I have his kids?" asked Caroline confused and unhappy by her mothers comment.

"No my dear, but you must not judge a situation before hand, you must prepare yourself to the best of your ability for the king, who is two arrive tomorrow at dawn. And you must not do foolishness of any sort that might cause any sort of shame to you're father or our kingdom".

"Fine, if its all about father and our kingdom then I guess I have to play apart in it for my people, because it is my duty to them. But dare not you think, that I'll forgive both of you for doing this to me" Caroline walked out to balcony attached to her bedroom, from where she could see the whole mansion and its elite beauty.

Her mother looked in the direction of the balcony, but shortly left the room, closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the stairs, she found Elena sitting with her father but they weren't talking, instead they were lost in their own thoughts perhaps. As she approached them momentarily "Elena dear" she said, which caused Elena to jump from her position on the very beautiful white sofa across from her father.

"Yes mother?" she answered quickly.

"Will you please help Caroline, have everything ready for tomorrow" her mother asked.

"Yes" she left quickly to see Caroline. Although Elena was closer to her father, she almost always understood what her mother wanted and needed without a word and had always followed it to perfection. Following Elena's direction until she disappeared in the upstairs hallway, her mother than turned to face the king, " she is ready Henry" said her mother with an unsure smile, hoping she will be right at last.

The king was suddenly found smirking; he slowly got up to approach the queen. Putting both of his ends on each side of her shoulder to " thank you Liz" he said whispering in her ear.

* * *

Elena knocked on the door but heard no response, which caused her to open the door and walk in. "Carooool-ine? CAROLINE?" she suddenly realized Caroline was in her balcony. Elena slowly walked to the balcony and stood right beside Caroline, gazing at the beautiful view from her balcony.

"Enough gazing" she grabbed Caroline from her arm, and pulled her into her room than placed her on the side of her bed, she sat right beside her.

"Look, I am not in the mood" said Caroline dryly.

" The king is arriving tomorrow, we do not have much time" Elena widened her eyes

" Why can't you marry him? Why does it have to be me? Asked Caroline only to regret it shortly after

… "Because I am not an actual Forbes, although I believe I am, but I am not" Elena said hiding her sadness.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that" Caroline said regrettably

" Don't, lets not discuss this now; On to the more appropriate topics now. Like the king arriving tomorrow" Elena said a little happily.

" Yes, unfortunately" confessed Caroline.

"Now, lets get you ready, he is visiting for a week, and you must dress to kill in that week! Our kingdom depends on it" teased Elena

"OH STOP IT " Caroline shouted a little angry but also playing.

"Fine, but we need to organize your closet with the things you will be wearing this week" Elena said walking to Caroline's closet and opening each side of the door with one hand.

Elena started to pick and organize her clothes for the week, while Caroline was lost in her thoughts. She was to tired and unhappy to be choosing dresses to wear for someone she didn't know, but her thoughts were shortly distracted by Elena, who happened to be right in front of her at this point.

" Everything is prepared here, and all the other arrangements have been done yesterday, tomorrow is when we will prepare you" Elena said a little excited.

"Seriously? You almost seem excited?" Caroline said looking at Elena with disappointment.

" You're marrying the prince and soon to be king on New Orleans, why shouldn't I be excited? You're going to make a beautiful bride" said Elena smiling.

Caroline just watched her with an unapproved expression, which made Elena laugh out loud. Suddenly Elena remembered she had other preparations to help her mother with, so she begin to make her way to the door, meanwhile a thought accord to Caroline's mind.

She immediately got up from her bed and was facing Elena who was a step away from the door.

"Elena?" Caroline said almost in a whisper

"Yes?" Elena turned back.

"What's his name?" she paused. "The king's name." She finally asked.

"Niklaus" Elena said with a smile and finally left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Niklaus"- repeated Caroline in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Niklaus, what could be the meaning behind it?" Caroline thought to herself, In a moment of earnestness she looked up to her window, and realized she should be sleeping. But, she seriously could not get that name out of her head, she spent most of the time in bed thinking what he would look like, would he be her right match?, his religious belief's are different; what about his other believes and preferences. She was giving herself a headache by thinking so much, so she decided to rest.

"There is nothing you can do about it" she recalled her mom stating, soon enough her cheeks were wet with her tears and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Elena sneaked up to Caroline's room to find her sleeping! " _OH DEAR LORD, SHE IS NOT SERIOUS_" she thought to herself, meanwhile shaking Caroline to wake her up.

"What is it"? Shouted Caroline in anger, not wanting to have to wake up and face the harsh reality that was about to come her way.

"Its 1 in the afternoon, and your still in bed, need I have to remind you the king is on his way. And here you are still in bed" Elena said with a annoyed expression

" Need I have to remind you I don't care about some king?" Caroline said a little harshly

" CAROLINE! This is matter of life and death for father and here you are acting like a foolish teenager. You know Mystic Falls future &amp; safety depends on this, this is you're duty and this isn't a joke anymore. You will be married to him as soon as he says yes to you and that's all there is to this, and you owe it to us and our people" Elena said angry and frustrated, someone had to.

Caroline suddenly got up and sat down on her bed, she was so affected by Elena's words, and she didn't know what to say. But Elena was right, and she knew that but somewhere deep done she was hoping for a fairytale and she wasn't getting it anymore. After a few minutes of thinking, she got up and faced Elena who was now standing beside the window with her eyes closed and her hand touching her forehead.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I get it now, I have to do this for our people, and for father, mother and you; I owe it to you guys. What good am I, if I cannot help someone when the most need it; I will fulfill my duty as the princess of mystic falls" Caroline said to Elena with her head held high.

Caroline knew she had to marry him as soon as he said yes, and she must try her hardest to get him to say yes, it was time for her to stop fighting and start pretending; maybe she will eventually learn to cope with the situation even if she doesn't like him or his ways of life.

"Elena, I'm going to bathe, will you please get everything ready? I need to dress for a yes" Caroline said while walking to her restroom.

* * *

"Nik, the carriage is ready, it will takes us about 6 hours to get to Mystic Falls! But if you hurry we can get there faster" said Kol with an annoyance in his voice.

"Brother, I'm afraid I'm the one breaking the tie, but you are more eager to get there than I" said Klaus with a confused look yet smirking.

" Oh come on, Nik. I just want to see a new city for once. Since mother and father have left for England forever with Finn and Rebekah and have abounded us, all I see is you. And no offense but you cannot blame me for wanting to see some fresh faces" said Kol coldly.

"Fine, shall we?" said Klaus pointing towards the door, they both started to walk downstairs were the carriage was waiting for them. But before leaving the palace, Klaus turned and faced one of his dukes. " Take care of everything, I will be back as soon as I have reached a decision, you must take care of everything" Klaus commanded.

"Yes, M'lord" said the duke

"Good-bye, Ralph" said Klaus, getting for the courage, followed by Kol.

"Have a safe journey M'lord" Ralph said.

* * *

"Elena dear, will you please let Caroline know your father would like to see her" said the queen

" Yes, Mother" replied Elena quickly and left to inform Caroline and soon after Caroline was with her father, in the same room.

"You wished to see me father?" Caroline stood behind her father in his study.

"Yes, come her my child" he commended putting his right hand up to guide her to his side. Caroline slowly begins to approach her father and eventually stood by his side, while his hand hang on his shoulder.

" Caroline, I will not apologize for what's going to take place because we owe it to our people, but my bravest daughter I however want to ask you to gave the king a chance, he might not be as bad as you anticipate him due to different religious beliefs and him being a British lord, ruling New Orleans" asked Henry this time more as her father than the king.

" I will do everything in my control to get a yes, father. I promise." replied Caroline still looking down, and she soon begin to leave for her room. On her way to her bedroom she was lost deep in her thoughts. _This is it, I must do this even if it does bring me any sort of happiness, and I will do this to the best of my ability for my family and my people_. She soon realized she had reached her chambers.

" Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Caroline as soon she found Elena in her room.

"I've brought you're dress, rumors has it that the king will arrive sooner than later"- said Elena happily realizing that Caroline was ready now.

" Princess Elena, Princess Caroline, The King has arrived" called a person from behind Caroline's bedroom.

Caroline breathed heavy and looked at Elena who turned herself towards the door and said " we will be right there June" to the voice coming from behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TVD (THANK GOD)

"This is it, Caroline! Its actually happening." said Elena all excited

" Lets get this over with it, shall we"? Caroline said with a hence of confidence in her voice and soon enough Elena and Caroline made there way done the stairs and into the living room, continuing to walk outside the mansion to greet the guests in and within seconds they were in front of the carriages.

A tall, dark haired handsome man, dressed in all black stood in front of the two sisters, with beautiful brown eyes and a killer smirk on his cheeks, Elena and Caroline exchanged a look, while their father stepped ahead to greet the man.

"Welcome Kol, we weren't informed you were joining lord Niklaus?" said Henry.

Elena and Caroline exchanged another look, figuring out who this man is and where is the king. They were quickly disturbed by the voice of their father, whom now was facing them.

" This is Lord Kol, he is Lord Niklaus's younger brother" Their father said.

" It's A Pleasure to witness some real beauty" said Kol approaching the two girls, who were now feeling a little awkward.

"Behave yourself brother, would you"? A voice came from behind, which made Kol grin a little.

A voice, so soft and beautiful to hear that it gave Caroline goose-bumps and sent shivers down Elena's spine, they immediately looked up to find the most handsome guy stand right in front of them, with his hand in his back.

Caroline could have sworn, she had never seen such handsome man in her life time, with green-blue eyes, his dimples, the light hair, the beautiful accent, and the striking looks he was the perfect Lord material she thought to herself. She was so distracted by the presence of the king, that she didn't even realize, he was making his way on to her, and soon enough she felt a quick wet peak on her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Caroline is it? Love" asked Klaus seductively looking into her eyes.

" Yes M'lord" said Caroline immediately as soon as she felt Elena arm brush hers.

"And you must be Elena, am I right? Klaus then turned to Elena.

"Right, my Lord" She replied as soon as he finished. But something left Elena a little cold; Klaus did not say her name as interestingly as Caroline's and didn't even shake her hand, let alone giving it a gesture. But she tilted her head from one side to the other to come to her senses. _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?, why did I just do that?_. She was confused all of a sudden, but soon was she was brought back to reality by the voice of her father.

" Lets go in, M'lord! It can rain any minute. Mystic Falls Weather is not to be trusted" he said jokingly as they made their way to the entrance door.

The Mikaelson lords went inside the palace with their father, the two princesses were left behind. They exchanged a look before Elena broke the silence and turned around.

" Take all the their necessities to their rooms in the guest quarter, would you Gorge?" She asked one of the servants who was standing on her left hand side.

"Indeed! Madam" gorge said and without another word was now gone with the mikealsons luggage's.

"WAIT A MINUTE?" Caroline said with a puzzled face! " Where is MOTHER?" she demanded an answer

"Oh I forgot….. She left for Georgia, grandmother wasn't well" Elena replied a little sad and guilty for not telling Caroline soon enough.

'"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline shouted

"She demanded that, but she left you a letter before she took off! But right now there is more important things to be taken care off" Elena said gazing towards the entrance door.

"Lets go". Said Elena. "They will think something is wrong, if we don't".

* * *

King henry was talking non-stop about their allenicies and other business talks but for the first time Klaus had no interest in the matter, he simply just couldn't forget those eyes.

**[Flash-back] **

"Behave yourself would you?" Klaus asked as he heard Kol making unnecessary comments but as he got closer, he saw… he saw her! The most beautiful women imaginable; She looked ravishing, she stood in front of his eyes with a pale golden dress which was perfectly sued to her desirable posture, with a thousand desires in those greenish eyes, her glowing skin and the perfect blonde her to much her outfit. He gasped for air. _Bloody hell, I'm acting like a teenager_.

"Nik, are you goanna say anything" asked Kol with an annoyed face in front of King Henry. And soon enough Klaus realizes he is not well, he only met her fifteen minutes ago. _How is this possible?_ Klaus suddenly gets up and turns to the king.

" We would like to rest for a bit, it was a long journey" Klaus said with a polite smile.

"Certainly. Gorge." called Henry's voice and soon enough a servant arrived.

" Take them to their chambers, and take good care of them" commended the King and the servant nodded in recognition.

" This way M'lord" said gorge leading the mikealsons to their chambers.

As soon as they took off Elena and Caroline arrived in the main room, with confused expressions after finding their father alone.

" What happened Father?" asked Elena nervously.

" They are resting till dinner, you guys shall too" said the king and then turned to make his way to his bedroom.

"Seriously?" Caroline said looking at Elena! And they both left for they're chambers soon after.

* * *

"Is this why were here Nik, to rest?" Asked Kol confused at Klaus's sudden change in behavior.

" Would you please go to your room, I'll see for dinner" Commended Klaus.

" FINE" Kol left and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Did he not like me?" Caroline was confused.

"I doubt it, at last he kissed your hand" Elena confessed jealously.

"But why would he ask to rest" Caroline wondered.

"Maybe he is tired, we'll see him for dinner". but before Caroline could say anything Elena began to ask " isn't he just ashtonigly handsome?".

"Whom? Lord Kol?" Caroline playing with Elena when she knows exactly who she is talking about.

" No silly. Lord Niklaus" Elena says curious about Caroline opinion on him.

" Not really" Caroline lied and immediately looked away as Elena looked at her.

" He is bloody handsome, Caroline" says Elena without realizing what she is saying.

Caroline stares at her for a few minutes, but soon they both bursts out laughing


	4. Chapter 4

Elena And Caroline approached the dinning table slowly, as the reached the table. They were shocked at whom the found sitting quietly before them.

"M'lord, look likes your hungry?" Teased Caroline and Elena widened her eyes at the comment and give Caroline a slight pinch on her back.

"Call me Kol, no need for formalism" Kol said smiling at both of the girls.

The sisters sat down and waited for their father to arrive, and soon enough he was there.

"Good-Evening, Kol" King Henry said looking at Kol and taking the center seat of the table. Elena and Caroline were beside each other and Kol was sitting across from the girls. Kol repeated the same words with a nod.

They were all waiting for Klaus at this point, but he was nowhere to be found. Elena looked at Caroline; who turned to her as well whispering. "Where is he? I know he is a lord but how dare he make us wait so much". Elena smiled bitterly at Caroline then turning to Kol to see if he had heard, but he was simply smiling at the girl, so Elena returned the smile.

Suddenly Caroline heard footsteps and she could swear she recognized the steps, it was Niklaus! It had to be, she shrugged. _What is wrong with you Caroline, what the hell are you thinking_. she thought to herself, and soon enough Klaus appeared at the table.

"Good evening everyone, sorry for the delay I had some business to take care of" He explained.

Elena was mesmerized by his smile. _He is so charming, she thought to herself_. But that's when she was distracted by her father's voice. "No apologizes necessary, M'lord" with a smile.

Klaus took a seat beside Kol, and right across Elena, he was trying so hard not to make eye contact with Caroline and he succeeded because somewhere deep inside Caroline wanted the something.

As they begin to eat, everyone was quit. But Elena kept glimpsing at Klaus, which made her realize that he was staring at Caroline while she was looking everywhere else but at him.

How could someone be so graceful, he thought. Then shrugged suddenly to find Kol stirring at Elena, he went back to his dinner in no time.

Soon enough the dinner was done and the king had left for his chambers, but had demanded Caroline and Elena keep the guests accompanied.

They were all now seated in the living room; Elena was sitting across Kol and almost beside Caroline, while Caroline was seated across from Klaus and beside Kol. They were all quite but Kol broke the silence.

"Are we playing, who can stay quite the longest?" He asked jokingly and Elena and Caroline laughed at his joke. That was when Klaus witnessed something unreal; his heart skipped a beat looking at the blonde's smile. _Damn it, how could she possibly have such affect on me? This is ridiculous._

" So M'lord, what do you like to do in your spare time" – Elena asked Klaus

"Not much, besides ruling Nola" he replied immediately.

" He paints, draws, and sketches! That sort of stuff" Kol interrupted them with the comment.

" You're an artist"? Asked Elena with an impressed expression.

"You can say that" said Klaus without any expression and looked at Caroline, who was busy looking around the room at everything but him.

Caroline was feeling so anxious under his watch; she couldn't believe what she was feeling. _I feel like me and Elena has switched roles, she is socializing and I'm quite_? Need _to get out of here as soon as possible! There is something extremely wrong with me_. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the voice of Kol.

" What do you like to do in your spare time, Miss Elena"- he asked very interested.

" Not-much, I read" – Elena answered quickly

Meanwhile they were conversing all Klaus could think about was if someone was going to ask Caroline what she liked, lets be honest he was not interested in anything else. Something caught his attention suddenly; it was Caroline… who had gotten up.

" Excuse me, I want to rest! Have your-selves a wonderful night" She said quickly and left.

Soon after her departure everyone else also went to rest, At last Elena couldn't be with two men alone, she was only there because her father asked her too. Kol couldn't sleep so he decided to go to Klaus room.

"Nik! Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it?" A voice came from the dark.

" I cant fall asleep, may I join you" he asked bored.

" Yes, not that I am having any fun, but yes you may" Klaus said without any movement. Kol walked into the room, to find Klaus at his window, staring outside.

"What's the matter brother"? Asked Kol suspicious at his brother's behavior.

"Nothing is wrong Kol, stop digging! Will you?" he said calmly.

" Fine. Caroline is stunning, isn't she?" Kol said sitting up on Klaus's bed.

" Say another word and I'll tear up you're liver" Klaus said furiously facing Kol.

" Come On Nik! It doesn't have to get dirty, I was asking a question. But I can see the answer clearly" Kol said and got up to leave for his room.

* * *

Caroline woke up to regret what she had done the previous night, and got ready for breakfast to make up for her mistake. She couldn't do that if she wanted a Yes from the king. So she got ready and was about to leave for the breakfast table when something caught her attention. It was a piece of paper on her table and she suddenly remembered that it must be her mother's letter. She walked to the table and picked up the letter.

" Dear My Dearest Caroline

I'm sorry for leaving without informing you, but I must be with you're grandmother, in her last days. My dear, do not worry about anything. Everything will be fine and I will return as soon as I have fulfilled my duties here. I hope to see you when you have also fulfilled your duties, I just want you to know I am so Proud of my beautiful brave daughter, thank you sweetest Caroline.

-Your Proud Mother ( Liz)"

Caroline breathed heavy after reading the letter, and was suddenly disappointed at her. _I must get the king to say yes, and I have done nothing for it yet. Mother will be so disappointed_. Thought Caroline but she suddenly smiled and said, " I have 5 more days to get a Yes, I promise mother you won't be disappointed". Caroline immediately put the letter down and left for the breakfast table, she was going to do anything and everything to get a yes from Klaus. She would have sworn she run to the table but she was suddenly left devastated by what she found.

Klaus was not there, Elena and Kol were conversing with a confused look in their faces while father was smiling but also looked a bit confused.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked finally finding her voice.

"Klaus has left for New Orleans" said her father.

And suddenly Caroline felt the ground moving under her feet, as if it didn't want to support her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

And suddenly Caroline felt the ground moving under her feet, as if they didn't want to support her anymore. Caroline almost collapsed on the floor, but that was when Elena got up with and faced Caroline.

"Lord Klaus has left, but he has left you're answer with father" said Elena eagerly waiting for the answer herself. So they both turned to their father.

Who was now reading the letter Klaus had left.

" I apologize for my departure, but I had to take care of some unfinished business. I know I had ask for a week but now I have no doubts in my heart, thank you for you're hostility. I am eagerly waiting to return to Mystic Falls to bring Caroline with me. I intend that you have understood my point by now, my answer is yes, however the wedding is in 3 days because I cannot wait any longer, The King Of Rosewood is trying to acquire New Orleans! The tie should be broken soon to save Nola and Mystic Falls. Thank You!

\- Niklaus "

King henry read with the biggest smile on his face, which brought some satisfaction to Caroline.

" I knew his answer was going to be a yes" Kol said as he got up from his seat. " But I must take your leave now, thank you for your hostility and we'll meet soon" said Kol and was soon gone.

Caroline wasn't sure how to feel, she had gotten what she had hoped for but it wasn't really her choice and soon she was going to be married off to him, that thought sent shivers down her body. _WAIT? WHAT? 3 DAYS THIS IS CRAZY_. She thought then turned to her father.

" 3 days? Mother will not be back by then" Caroline said confused, angry and scared all at the same time.

" We must manage then" the king said happily.

" Father you cannot be serious, this is ridiculous" Caroline screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

" Caroline, this is a matter of state and politics; we must use our brain and we must not let our emotions control us. " King Henry replied angry and disappointed at Caroline's reaction, then turned to Elena. Who was shocked and hadn't even moved or said anything.

" Elena, Inform you're mother about the circumstances, I am sure she will be delighted" the king ordered Elena. Who only nodded, and then soon the king vanished in the hallways of the palace to let his kingdom know he has fulfilled his duty once again.

" ELENAAAAAAA! ELENA?" Caroline screamed crying and eventually dropping on her knees…, which caused Elena to finally, move from her position.

"Caroline, its okay" she hugged Caroline tightly " It's what was meant to happen, its what mother would want" Elena try to calm Caroline, But Caroline cried louder, and buried her face in Elena's neck.

" Cry all you can now, because you cannot do it anymore".

Although Elena was comforting Caroline, she couldn't help but cry herself. Somewhere deep down she had hoped for a guy like Klaus for herself, but Caroline marrying Klaus in three days had crushed her hopes forever. _What the hell is wrong with me? Klaus is going to be Caroline husband, what the hell am I thinking_. She shrugged her negative thoughts and went back to comforting Caroline.

* * *

Kol had just arrived from mystic falls, he was wondering what caused Klaus departure, he was so confused by his brother's behavior and he wanted answers. He was now in the palace, looking for Klaus.

"Nik, Nik…" Kol screamed walking from one end of the palace to the other.

" M'lord, King Niklaus is in his study" one of the servants said.

"Thank you Edward" Kol replied, and made his way to the study, soon enough he reached the study to find Niklaus working on a drawing. But as soon as he approached him, Klaus hid his drawing.

" What's going on Nik" said Kol suspiciously

" You're back" Klaus said while putting back everything he was working on.

" Well, I dare think you wanted me to stay, plus I had to be here since the wedding is in three days" Kol teased.

" Yes that is right" said Klaus without any hesitation

" Do you have anything to tell me?" Kol asked

" No, I don't think so" Klaus replied while sitting one of the golden sofas of the study.

" Fine, but lets not forget this is just not about having to rule mystic falls" Kol said, asking in way.

" Sure it is, it's all about acquiring more power, and loyalty" Klaus said looking Kol in the eyes.

Kol looked at Klaus for a few minutes then left the study, leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

**[Flashback]**

" Fine. Caroline is stunning, isn't she?" ….

" Come On Nik! It doesn't have to get dirty, I was asking a question. But I can see the answer clearly" ….

As Kol left for his room, those words left Klaus paralyzed in a way, what did Kol mean by that? Why is he feeling such strange feelings? This is only a matter of marrying a suitable woman to safe his power and save her family. _It is all commerce at last. But this woman, she makes me go insane, and I've only met her yesterday._

Klaus spent the rest of the night thinking about what Kol had said, how Caroline was affecting him and then suddenly he remembered.

" Nik, one day you will find something worth living for, and that day you will longer be bound to seeking loyalty with power, cause love is the greatest of all! Love conquers us all" he recalled Rebekah say before she left with the rest of his family to England forever.

Klaus was now furious at him for thinking what he was thinking, and soon got up to leave. _This is bloody business, that is all, I will not let a feeling as silly as love, come in between my power and prejudice_. He then decided to leave because he wanted to escape those thoughts, those feelings tormenting him. But before he took off he wrote a letter leaving behind his answer.

" Yes, I will marry Caroline! Because I need to save New Orleans and Gain Loyalty and Power In Mystic Falls" he said out loud while he finished writing the letter. He then walked to the servants' chambers and hand over the letter to Gorge.

" Make sure the king sees this first thing in the morning, I have to leave to take care of some things that have come up" Klaus ordered Gorge.

" Yes my lord" Gorge said with a smile.

Klaus begin to make his way to the carriage when he suddenly remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on Caroline…_Bloody Hell, what is wrong with me_.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus begin to make his way to the carriage when he suddenly remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on Caroline…_Bloody Hell, what is wrong with me_.

Klaus suddenly remembered what had caused him to leave Mystic Falls over night. _She affects me more than she should, and I don't have space for that in my life_. He thought to himself, and went back to his books.

* * *

Since Klaus had left days were going by so fast, Caroline was loosing perception of time, and all of a sudden it was Thursday night, she was in bed and she was in tears hoping for her mother to show up and hold her in her embrace, but what she wanted more was, for time to stop right there, it was Thursday night which meant only one day till she was married off to Klaus and she would had to leave her family, her home, her people and it brought more tears to her eyes. And the most heart breaking part was nobody was spending anytime with her, everyone was busy with the wedding arrangements and that made her miss her mother even more.

_I hate you Klaus, you have ruined my life_. She thought to herself.

* * *

"Father, everything has been arranged and is ready, except maybe the bride" Elena said a little concerned for Caroline. "She Will Be Ready In Time" her father said immediately after she had spoken.

" Yes, father" Elena replied and left to look at the rest of the arrangements.

Elena has spend the last four days with all the arrangements, her mother he left her so much responsibility and she must take care of it, to Elena that was a way to repay them for raising her and giving her the life she has had. The minute Kol had left for New Orleans, Elena went in to planning the arranging everything, father was afraid that their small kingdom might be under attack soon, and they must save it as soon as possible by tying relation to another state in the country and expanding their troops in case of a war, and Klaus was the most desired king around.

Elena had reached the kitchen after walking lost in her thoughts, so she decided to go in and see all the arrangements.

" Gorge, is everything ready" asked Elena with a raised eyebrow when he found her flirting with one of the maids

" Y-e-s, my highness" gorge replied quickly ashamed and looking down.

Elena then decided she would take some rest, because the wedding was Saturday and she had to wake up early tomorrow to decorate the whole palace and make sure everything was perfect for Caroline's big day.

_OMG, CAROLINE_. Elena suddenly realized she has barely spend time with Elena since Kol had left, and immediately makde her away to Caroline's room to find her crying on her bed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" she asks holding Caroline in her arm.

"Elena, I don't want to leave you guys, I want to be here forever" Caroline replied hiding her face in Elena's chest crying like a baby.

" It's okay, we all must leave our families one day but that does not mean were apart from them, we'll always love and be there for you" Elena said padding Caroline in the back.

"' Look at me Caroline' she said and with her hand held Caroline's chin up, lets stay up all night tonight and have ourselves a little party, shall we"? Elena asked to cheer Caroline up.

" I miss mother" Caroline said crying again

"Yea, me too" Elena began to cry as well, which made Caroline regret saying what she had.

"Now lets have our party, shall we?" said Caroline to cheer Elena up this time.

" Yes" Elena said half smiling and whipping her tears with her hand.

" So what are we doing" Caroline said a little excited at someone finally spending some time with her and whipping her tears away as well.

" Lets stay up all night talking about anything and everything" Elena suggested.

" Okay…" Caroline replied a little unsure.

" I'll start, I have a confession to make" said Elena looking away.

Caroline was a little wary all of a sudden, _what could it be_.

" I kind of… (Elena paused, looking right at Caroline) had a thing for Klaus" Elena confessed and suddenly turned red from embarrassment.

_WHAT? Elena? HAD._ "What you mean you had?" asked Caroline a little curious but a little jealous as well which surprised her a little but she decided to focus on the subject instead.

" Well, he is the most desired man around, and he is extremely noble and charming so I am kind of found of him" Elena said

" Found of him?" Caroline replied shooting Elena a distress look.

" A fine like, but I know he is yours. Please forgive me I don't fancy him anymore" Elena said a little sad.

" No, never apologize about how you feel, ever! And its okay" Caroline said to make Elena feel better although she wants sure if that how she really felt.

" Thank you" Elena said and shoot Caroline a look that basically said I am done, its your turn to talk.

" Okay! Lets do this… you know I always wanted to get married and live happily ever after but turns out real princesses have no such thing in life (Caroline looked down to the floor and begin to speak again), I always wanted to marry someone from our own religion, someone whom loved me. I don't want a marriage of alliances, for power and money. I wanted a companion that would treasure me as his wealth not states and power. I want, a lot of things but I don't see Niklaus living up to that. Yes he is handsome and powerful and desirable by many others better than me but he just isn't for me" Caroline confessed and looked at Elena, who was now staring at her in silence.

After a few minutes of silence Elena began to speak " I cannot say that you will find these things in Klaus but you will have to wait and see, and even if you cannot. You must compromise because our kingdom" Elena give Caroline a little speech after Caroline had left her a little scared.

" I understand my duties, but I just had to get that out of my system" Caroline confessed then looked out her window which made her realize it was almost morning.

" You need to get some beauty sleep" Elena said teasing Caroline and seconds later the both let a loud laugh out while crying.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long tiring day, full of sharing cries and laughter Elena &amp; Caroline finally took some rest for the big day that was yet to come.

* * *

Klaus has spent all his day getting servants to have everything ready for Saturday; The Mikaelsons were to travel to Mystic Falls on Friday for the wedding ceremony to take place on Saturday. Which would start with everyone in the kingdom brining their most prestige gifts for the couple being wedded, drinking champagne and then they would head off to the church for the actual ceremony, and after the ceremony was done. They bride must go straight to her new home, where her new kingdom would give her the ball of a life time.

Klaus had spent all day Thursday surprising Ralph and his duchess to have everything ready to perfection. It was Niklaus day, he was going to expand his reigning to Mystic Falls, and although he was King ever since he inherited New Orleans but he felt like this time he was truly becoming a King, and with a Queen by his side forever.

Kol on the other hand spent the whole day observing his brothers behavior, Kol knew for Klaus it was all business but there was something about the way he was acting that had left Kol suspicious. Kol was a very carious person, but on the other hand he hated investigating, he wanted honesty but with Niklaus, asking was not enough. Kol was unsuccessful even spending the whole day following his brother around the palace and even to the court, where he hates going but he just couldn't bare it anymore. So he decided to go home and rest.

As he walked into the dining room, he felt the urge to go to the bar that is connected to the dinning room; he sat on one of the chairs at the bar that was made from elite fifteenth century wood. Klaus had specially ordered it for his bar.

"Always so demanded my Brother" Kol said out loud while pouring himself some royal stag to drink.

He was drinking in silence for a few minutes but then he suddenly catches himself remembering a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair, stunning brown eyes and dark long lashes. He would have sworn for a second he thought she was standing right in front of him but his illusion disappeared as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Nik standing behind him with a puzzled look on his face.

" What is it mate"? He asked, with an I know, but I am asking anyway look.

"Nothing Nik" Kol replies immediately and gets up from his position on the stool.

" Are you sure? Maybe I can help?" Nik teased.

" It's Nothing, and If there was anything I can take care of it myself"He said clearly annoyed but the questions was about what. The fact that Nik was teasing him or that he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful Brunette he had met only two days ago.

_Elena, what have you done to me . _He shouted angst in his mind at his actions and the fact that Klaus had caught him doing so but he stayed calm on the outside so that Klaus wouldn't suspect anything and after a few minutes of silence he turned back to Klaus and begin to speak.

" You should rest brother, only one more day then you will be bound to someone, forever" Kol said wanting to get under Klaus's skin.

" I WILL NOT BE BOUND TO ANYONE" KLAUS shouted at Kol with his eyes full of anger.

" Easy Brother, Easy" Kol smirked at his succession.

" She will be bound to me, I will not be bound to her! Do You Understand Me?" Klaus said with an ignorant tone.

"Goodnight". was all Kol said and left Klaus to his thoughts soon after.

" BLOODY HELL, who does he think he is talking too, I will not be bound to anything". Klaus screamed to the empty dining room, but soon after he came to the realization of his saying, and he begun to think wither he was convincing himself or Kol. But he was quickly distracted by the footsteps that were approaching him a steady speed. And after a few seconds he saw Ralph approaching him.

" My lord, I am afraid the occasion won't be go as planned" Ralph said looking down in embarrassment.

"You don't say". Klaus looked at him with his eyes widened and now he was waiting for him to say what the problem was. Something ruining his wedding was the last thing he wanted, nothing would stop this event from being the best ever.

"The Queen To Be's dress has not been finishes, I understand it is needed for Saturday evening". Ralph explained.

" Oh, No Ralph it is not that it has not been made, I told Edward not to make it". Klaus explained after he had heard that the problem was something he had already taken care off. " The dress that was suppose to be made was for your queen, but the dress must be a gift from the broom to the bride on the day of the wedding, and she is ought to wear it to the ball held for her, but no one must see that dress except the wedded couple, which is why I have it made ready and brought from England". Klaus explained the process to Ralph, usually he would just say don't worry I have got it covered but with Ralph it was different. Ralph was not just a servant to Klaus, He was the most loyal and hard working maid he had and to Klaus honesty &amp; loyalty was the most beautiful trait in a human being. So Klaus felt that he needed to let Ralph know.

"Oh what a relief M'lord, I am so heart lifted". Ralph sighed letting a sigh of relief out, which caused Klaus to smirk a little.

" You may rest now". Klaus said to his loyal servant

" You shall rest to M'lord, Tomorrow evening we are leaving for Mystic Falls and there is a lot to be done in the morning" With that said Ralph walked out the dinning room and soon later Klaus left for his boudoir as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone here is the last chapter before the big dayyyy! Don't Forget To Leave a review ;) XO**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes to the most beautiful sunshine out on her balcony, which put a smile to her face and then she turned to look at Elena but found nothing. _She must have started to arrangements again_. Caroline left up her blanket from her body to get up and get ready for the her last day in Mystic Falls, she had cried enough the past few days, it was time she accepted her fate and welcome it willingly.

She got up to find Elena right in front of her and suddenly jumped " Wooh, trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked leaving a sigh of relief.

" I apologize My Dear Caroline, I did not mean to Scare You" Elena explained with an apologetic expression.

" Uh don't be, it did not scare me as much" Caroline said with a smile.

" I am here to explain to you the ceremonies taking place in the next two days, now you may go and bathe. Then I will explain everything in detail,". She demanded looking at her younger sister with a smile.

" Yes M'lord" Caroline said immediately after Elena finished speaking.

" Oh, here is the real Caroline, the wild girl that father was so afraid yet found of" Elena said with a smile.

"Yes I guess, I have come to the realization that fate is to be accepted to be happy". Caroline explained her sudden change of behavior and returned the smile. " I must go bathe now" then she turned to leave for her lavatory.

* * *

Klaus could not sleep all night, his life was about to change forever, he was going to share his life with someone else from now and he was not sure how he felt about that or how she felt about it as well for that matter. But he was ready; he could and would do anything and everything to save his kingdom.

After hours of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep, he closed his eyes to find a beautiful woman, in the most elegant white velvet gown with a very short train, the sleeves were long and had pearls around the wrist, _CAROLINE._ he said in his unconscious conscious mind, then he picked some pearls from the table and tightened it against her nick and asked her to turn around. And as she turned around, he could have sworn he had never seen anything more ravishing in his entire life. Klaus admired her beauty for a few seconds before he lifted his hands to feel her skin, he approached her face slowly and as he got close enough to feel her, he hit something real hard.

_BLOODY HELL._ Klaus shouted picking himself up from the side of his bed where he had fell during his dream and opened his eyes to find the face of the voice that was bursting from laughter, he looked up to find Kol giggling at the sight of his action.

" How dare you, come in here without my permission" Klaus scolded Kol clearly embarrassed and angry.

"Relax Nik, I wouldn't have came if I didn't hear all the noise you were making" Kol lied to tease Klaus

"Bloody Hell, leave before I rip out your heart" Klaus said angry.

" You really need to learn to control your anger, you will scare Caroline off" Kol said looking a little concerned but he was still teasing.

" Get Lost" Klaus said

" I shall, but I have come to inform you that it's Friday! Which means last day of freedom brother, care to enjoy it?" asked Kol

" We must leave in the evening, there is a lot to be done! However I will not be bound to anyone. Which means I not care to enjoy" Klaus shouted

"Nik, rest. You are getting married tomorrow!" Kol reminded him that he is the groom, not the brother of the groom. " Wait, where is all your apparels for the ceremonies"? Asked Kol

" There all ready, I had everything set in the carriages yesterday. Today we must make sure all the decoration &amp; the arrangements are ready for the ball after the wedding ceremony, then we may leave" Klaus clarified.

" Well, well. Someone is actually marrying you" Kol teased again.

And without a single word, Klaus threw a book at him, that he had picked up from the side table of his bed, and Kol successfully caught the book in his hands and left it on a table near the door and left Klaus to his thoughts again.

_Caroline? How is this possible?. _He asked himself but without waiting for an answer began to move from his bed and start his day off; at last it was his last day as a bachelor king.

He bathed and got one of the servants to start beautifying his boudoir, perhaps they're soon to be dormitory. He spent all his day checking and rechecking all the arrangements and soon after left for court. Where he discussed the wedding and how the wedding will bring the alliances supremacy and possessions to his empire. And after a long day of business and arrangements, they had to leave for Mystic Falls for the ceremony that was suppose to take place at midnight, before the day of the wedding.

* * *

After he bath Caroline waited for Elena to come into her chambers and bring all the details of the ceremonies, although Caroline had witnessed many weddings and her mothers tales about these ceremonies, it was time for her to know it to perfection because it was a matter of pride in the kingdom. But all of a sudden Caroline felt the urge to cry, she couldn't help but feel lonely_. Oh Mother, where are you?_ And suddenly the door opened and her mother walked into her room. Caroline was left stunned. She did not move, Caroline thought she was hallucinating, but soon after her doubts were clear because her mother approached her, and as soon as she felt her warmth against her own skin, she burst into tears and hugged her mother tightly.

" Oh mother, it really is you" she said still in disbelief.

" Yes my dear, it really is me" her mother replied padding her in the back.

" But how?" she asked

" Dear Caroline, it was not possible for me to have made it. Unless lord Niklaus had sent his most valuable servant to Rosewood to take care of Grandmother while I came back for the wedding" her mom explained to her but Caroline was to busy hugging her mom that she completely missed the story, she was still crying in her mothers arms, then she suddenly realized and looked at her mom immediately. Letting go of her hug and taking a step back, with her eyes widened, in disbelief.

"Klaus did what?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't forget my review ;) X0

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD

Things You Need To Know " The Sacred Marriage Ritual" is the wedded couple having intercourse (SEX) to show that they are ACTUALLY together.

* * *

"Klaus did what?" Caroline asked again and again in disbelief.

" Yes My dear, Niklaus had sent Ralph and the very best of his servants to take care of grandma, so I could be here with you," her mother explained again. " Why is that so hard to believe"? Her mother asked puzzled at Caroline's reaction.

" Yes" she said out loud.

" He fancies you, Caroline," Her mother said which caused her eyes to widen even more.

" Did he tell you that mother?" she asked

" No, but I have lived long enough to recognize that he does " her mother replied. "Now let me tell you about the ceremonies" her mother said to her while they both took a seat on each side of her bed.

" My dear some of these ceremonies are going to be crueler than others, but you must accomplish them all, in order for this marriage to be recognized" she said looking down, which to an extent scared Caroline.

" Mother, Your Frightening Me" She said as she got closer to her mom and held one of her hands in her own and squeezed it, then begun to speak again " Mother you must tell me, what is it". She asked.

" I am afraid your already aware of it, but must have forgotten due to all the commotion that has been going on since the proposal" her mother looked her in the eye and Caroline could tell she was scared for her.

" Mother Tell Me, Start from the hardest. I must learn to cope with them now, I only have half of a day" Caroline said while tears fell from her eyes.

" Are sure my dear?" her mother asked squeezing her back.

" Yes, mother. At last I have to live up to our people's expectations" she paused " Tell me mother". She said again.

" Certainly" her mother said and paused for a bit to get closer to Caroline " The cruelest of them all would be" she paused again.

" Mother please" Caroline said anxiously

"Sacred marriage ritual, my dear" she said avoiding eye contact with Caroline.

Caroline just sighed at the fact that, that ritual had totally escaped her mind all this time and she suddenly began to cry. Her mother got even closer to her and held her face in her the palm of her hands.

" My dearest Caroline, please don't cry," her mother said. She couldn't see her precious angel crying.

" I must do it, to prove that we are " was all Caroline could say between her tears falling.

" Yes you must… they must witness the private relation ship of the soon to be queen with the ruler of the country to accept lord Niklaus and you as ruler and caretaker of their people" she explained the whole ritual to Caroline so she will was will aware of what was expected from her.

"They must witness its successful completion, so that can approval and appreciate their new rulers" Caroline said out loud, to make herself understand more than let her mother know that she knew why it was essential.

" Yes my dear" is all she said and reached to kiss Caroline in the forehead.

" Tell me the rest " Caroline asked lying on her mothers lap and clinging her knees to her chest.

" Certainly" her mother paused before beginning to tell her rest of the rituals; " the other three rituals are equally important but not that closely observed" she said.

Caroline didn't say anything so her mother continued, " You must leave straight for your new home after the vows has been said in the church, and then your companion must arrange a ball for you, in which you must meet your new people, but in that ball you must wear the first ever dress gifted to you by your husband" her mother said and looked at Caroline, who had now stopped crying and was intensely listening. Which made he mother proud in a way. _she is taking upon her responsibilities_.

" And what is the last one?" asked Caroline looking up at her mom.

" The third is a pay of dowry?" she said, which caused Caroline to jump up from her mother's lab.

" Mother, a dowry? What is Niklaus demanding?" she asked intensely.

But before her mother could speak, Elena interrupted them. Elena walked into the room and smiled at Caroline then turned to her mother " Mother, Father wishes to see you, he said it was very urgent and highly important". She said.

" I must go my dear, make sure you rest, tomorrow you must wake up at dawn for your bridal shower" her mother said to Caroline with a saddened smile, then made her way to the door.

" Caroline, do you wish for anything?" Elena asked

" No, thank you" Caroline said.

" Very Well then, you must rest now" Elena said and turned to leave the room.

" Elena." Called the blonde and her sister immediately turned back to look at her sister.

" I will miss you," she said

"CAROLINE" she paused. " This isn't a good time to make your sister cry, now is it?" Elena teased by was sad by what was said to her.

"Certainly Not" Caroline replied with a broken smile.

" I will be able to visit you, after three weeks of your marriage has passed, and you can came visit us when one month has passed" she said to Caroline to cheer her up.

" Is that some kind of a rule?" asked Caroline narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, my dear" she said " It seems you have forgotten all the rituals and rules?" Elena said a little concerned.

" Must have escaped my mind, like the sacred marriage ritual" Caroline said reminding herself what she was ought to do to prove her marriage to her people and binding the alliances.

" Caroline, sleep my dearest sister. You must take Lord Niklaus breathe away and that can only happen if you gain your beauty sleep" Elena giggled a little.

Caroline simply smiled at her, and Elena turned to leave again. But suddenly something occurred to Caroline, she suddenly jumped from her bed and walked towards Elena.

"Elena?" she called loudly.

"Yes?" Elena turned back again, a little annoyed this time.

" What did Lord Niklaus demand as the dowry?" she asked very interested in the matter, which made Elena smile a bit.

"Nothing" Elena said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked moving even closer and intensely listening to Elena.

" He asked for nothing, he told father that he will ask for the dowry in the right time" Elena explained.

" Mustn't the dowry be paid for the marriage to be complete?" Caroline asked confused.

" Yes, my dear" Elena paused then begun to speak again, looking Caroline straight in the eye " He told father he will ask you for the dowry before the sacred ritual".

" Ask ME?" Caroline was so confused but she was more terrified then anything.

" Yes, he said he didn't want any object for a dowry. Outwardly he wanted something very personal from you as the dowry. Father said he was really certain, you would be able to give it to him" Elena explained.

Caroline was left confused and terrified. _what could he want with me? He will have everything of me anyway. _she thought to herself but she was interrupted by Elena.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart" Elena said placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving Caroline to her paralyzing thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

The BIG DAY IS HERE! GUYS… I HAVE TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE THEIR WEDDING TO PERFECTION. HOPE I LIVED UP TO SOME EXPECTATIONS IF NOT ALL ;) Sorry it took me so long to write this, I just wanted to make sure I do justice to it. I tried my best

Don't forget my review people Thank You

**Chapter 9**

Caroline sat on her bed lost in deep thoughts, what could he possibly want as a dowry? She kept thinking to herself and she couldn't figure it out.

" Uh for goodness sake, I only have a few hours to myself and I am still thinking of Klaus! UGH" she screamed out loud then realized that she was all alone hearing the echo of her voice.

Caroline put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to get some sleep before all the royal drama beginning at dawn.

New Orleans

Klaus, Kol and a few of his close duchess were on their way to Mystic Falls, they had to spend the night in their carriages in order to make it on time to mystic falls for all the ceremonies and leave on time for the ball in new Orleans.

Klaus and Kol shared a carriage even though he hated sharing the same space with Kol, but he had no choice. He was lost in his thoughts when Kol interrupted him.

" So Nik, how are you feeling?" he asked.

" Is this necessary? It's 2 in the bloody morning" Klaus said looking at Kol with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, look where we are, can't help but sleep" Kol said sarcastically.

"Very well then, I am fine. Now stop talking" Klaus said in an annoyed voice.

" I wonder how you will manage with Caroline If you cant even speak to your own brother" Kol said almost laughing which made Klaus angry.

" Well her company isn't as bad now, is it" Klaus said mockingly.

" WELL, WELL. At least you have admitted that you enjoy someone's company" Kol teased.

" Do you always find double meanings to every word out of ones mouth?" Klaus said and grabbed his blanket to cover his face.

" Oh Nik" is all Kol said and closed his eyes.

Mystic Falls

Caroline opened her eyes and found both her sister and mother staring and smiling at her.

" What's going on" Caroline asked and got up to set on her bed.

" We're here to get you for you're dawn bridal shower, it's the big day at last" Elena said with a wide smile.

" Right" was all Caroline said?

" Come on my dear, at least pretend to be happy," her mother said putting a hand on her head and running through the back of it.

" I am sorry" Caroline paused and began again " I am ready, at last I am a Forbes princess, I must make my people proud" she said with a big smile, helding her head high.

Caroline had finally accepted her role not that she had any option, but she thought it was better to accept the challenge and face it then weep about it.

Caroline got up form her bed and all three of them walked towards the restroom chambers, where they took showers. But when Caroline walked in, she was shocked at the appearance of the shower chambers. It never looked this beautiful ever.

The white bathtub was covered by red roses all around it was a few of the rich ladies of mystic falls looking at Caroline with big smiles. The tub was filled with vanilla milk, Caroline could smell it from the door, candles were lighting the whole chamber and everyone was dressed in red. Suddenly Caroline caught herself smiling.

" Shall we" Elena asked taking carlines hand and walking her towards the standing wood door where she changed into her shower bathrobe. Caroline then walked to the tub surrounded by her ladies and let her bathrobes fall on the floor and step inside the bath. She sat on the bath and the ladies started to slowly rub her body with the milk and honey presented to them while Elena and Elizabeth watched admiringly.

" She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" – asked Elizabeth

" She does, she looks angelic" Elena said with an assuring smile and hugged her mother from the side.

" They have arrived" a voice came from behind and suddenly everyone in the room when quite and turned to the voice.

" They have arrived" Ana repeated herself. " They king and his people are here," she said again.

" We will be right there" Elizabeth said and quickly turned to Elena

" I must welcome our guests, can you stay here with your sister," her mother asked.

" Of course mother, why must you ask?" Elena said.

" Thank you" she said to Elena and turned to look at Caroline who give her a small smile.

" I'll see you later, my angel" she said and soon left to welcome the guests.

Main Forbes Mention Entrance

" Welcome" was the word Klaus and Kol heard as soon as the stepped into the entrance

" Welcome Niklaus and Kol" Elizabeth said walking towards the door with Henry.

" I am very glad you could make it" Kol said to Elizabeth knowing she should be with her dying mother.

" I am glad to, thanks to King Niklaus this is possible," she said with a thankful smile at Klaus.

" I wondered where ralph has disappeared" Kol said acknowledging the reason Ralph was missing.

" Now come in, rest. We have a lot of ceremonies beginning in two hours," Henry said.

" Yes, Ana will take you to your chambers, it is now 7, we are arranged to meet at 9 to leave for the church" Elizabeth explained.

" Very well then" Klaus said and both he and Kol walked behind Ana to head to their chambers.

Elizabeth then turned to henry and says" She will make you proud today, she is ready".

" She is our daughter at last, but is everything ready" henry asks

"Everything is ready, we just have to get through with the rituals" Elizabeth says to henry and they both walk towards their chamber.

After forty-five minutes of beautifying bathing, Caroline had finally rinsed and dressed to get ready for the church ceremony in less than two hours. Both Elena and Caroline were now back in Caroline's room. Elena was helping Caroline wear her wedding dress, but all she could think of was the fact that within a few hours, she was going to be utterly alone. Her sister would be gone. And suddenly she felt a tear falling down her cheek.

" Elena, this is no time to make the bride cry now, is it" Caroline was teasing Elena with her own words but truthfully she wanted to maintain herself from crying with her silly jokes.

" No, I am sorry" Elena said and moved behind Caroline to zip up her dress.

" Thank you Elena, for everything you have done for me all life long" Caroline said turning to Elena and embracing her into a hug.

" Oh no goodbyes, I will be visiting you soon, don't you forget" Elena said trying to cheer Caroline up.

" Yes of course, now lets get ready" Caroline replied.

KLAUS/KOL CHAMBERS

Kol was ready for the day, he was dressed in a dark blue suit with a classic white shirt, teamed with a smartly polished brown leather lace up shoes and his final add of a light blue colored pocket square, neatly folded in his right hand pocket, to complete the look. He looked at the mirror to admire his exquisiteness one last time before he took off to see Niklaus.

Klaus was in front of the mirror getting ready when he heard a knock on the door.

" Come in" he shouted and soon enough Kol walked in to find his brother finishing his last touches.

" It's time brother, we have 40 minutes before you're bounded to Caroline for the rest of you're life" Kol teased Klaus. He loved teasing Niklaus; it was sort of a pastime for him.

" Lets not make me want to kill you, on my wedding day Kol" Klaus replied still looking at himself in the mirror.

" You would be stupid if you tried anything of the sort" Kol teased again.

" Kol why don't you get lost, I will meet you outside" Klaus finally turned to look at Kol.

" Very well then, don't take long" with that, said Kol takes off and Klaus turns back to getting ready.

1 hour later

Everyone is in they're carriages about to leave for the wedding ceremony at the church, the last carriage is Caroline but she must not see Klaus before going to the church so everyone leaves before them. Caroline walks out in her balcony looking at every inch of it and does the same with her room, and with a few tears closes the door behind her to meet Elena in the main hall. She looks at every detail of the house as she is walking to Elena wondering when will she see these walls and rooms again, and perhaps if she ever will.

After a long walk she finally finds Elena waiting at the front door of the mansion and walks up to her.

" It's time" Elena says as Caroline approaches her

" I know" Caroline replies and turns to take a last glimpse of her childhood home.

And then within minutes they both walk out and into the carriages and one of the servants closed the door behind them. Caroline looks at her home for as long as she can see from the carriage but as the church got closer, she was farther away from her home.

After twenty-five minutes of the carriage ride that felt like a lifetime to Klaus had finally come to an end, he stepped out of the carriage and found the church to be one of the most beautiful landscapes he had ever laid eyes on. They had decorated the church with white lily flowers, and everyone was well prepared and informed on what was to be worn and brought to the wedding. The church was surrounded by dimmed light and over 100 candles in frosted holders and in candelabras made by hand with crystal beading resembling melting snow coming off the candles. They had the church's benches removed and replaced with white wooden chairs, where majority of the guests were settled down, waiting for the bride to arrive.

It had been fifteen minutes since Kol and everyone else had arrived, but he was so impatient to see Elena that it felt like forever. Meanwhile Kol thought of distracting himself and walked over to Klaus who was speaking to Henry about business that Kol was not interested in, but he didn't want to look lonely so he just stood there pretending to be interested in the matter.

About ten minutes later the last two carriages arrived at the church and Klaus sighed intensely, which left a wide smile on Kol's face.

The first carriage opened and her six ladies came out of the carriage, all dressed in creamy gowns, then the second carriage's door opened and there she was; he could have swore his heart skipped a beat, Klaus immediately spotted Caroline as she was coming off the carriage, she looked almost like an angel.

She soon stepped out of the carriage, looking down to not fall over her gown, and as she was completely out of the carriage, Klaus couldn't resist but take in how beautiful her gown was fitting her thin waste and ravishing body, her gown was made from rose point silk needle lace and tulle, thousands of seed pearls added to accentuate the patterns in the lace, with a high collar, feminine lace sleeves and a fitted satin bodice, a full skirt and long flowing veils. To finish of her look Caroline wore a crown, a dazzling piece that was a gift from her mother, it was a 'diadem in platinum set with round, marquise and pear-shaped diamonds, the crown held her veil in place. Caroline's bouquet was made from Lily of the Valley and the ribbons of her bouquet had small sprigs attached to them, her bouquet was a gift from Kol. Caroline's shoes paired with her wedding dress were made out of lace and had the same print as her dress.

Klaus was mesmerized by how beautiful Caroline looked, yes he was a king but he never imagined to be married to someone as beautiful as Caroline.

Elena followed Caroline out of the carriage quickly and they both waited for henry to come and walk Caroline to Klaus and the pope. As her father was walking towards her, she could help but notice how happy and proud he looked, in his black suite with and burgundy tie, soon enough Henry was in front of his daughter.

He step to the side of Caroline and accompanies her down the aisle in his right arm, followed by her six ladies carrying bouquets of tea rose each.

Elena quickly looked around to spot her mother in a plain but beautiful burgundy gown which some work of pearls on the ends of her long sleeves. But she then saw someone very handsome standing right beside her, he looked very agreeable, in fact his suit matched her dress, how odd she thought and in split of a second met the eyes of the by stander, who was none other then lord Kol, suddenly Elena broke their gaze and begun to walk towards her mother. As Elena was walking towards her mother Kol took a second to analyze how beautiful Elena looked, she wore a navy blue lace gown, with a beautiful tiara matching her gowns strip across her small and mesmeric waist.

Caroline was almost panicking, trying not to show it was harder than she had thought, but suddenly her anxiety disappeared as she saw Klaus waiting for her in front of the pope with his hands behind his back holding each other, staring right throw her as she walked towards him. Klaus was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. Caroline hated to admit that maybe, just maybe for a minute he had looked exactly like her prince charming that she dreamt about all her life, suddenly shivers went down her spine, as her father takes the her right hand and places it in Klaus's left hand; suddenly she came back to reality. The ugly truth of this marriage, a marriage of comprise and business, not love and affection.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Turned out longer than I thought, the vows and lovemaking will happen in the next chapter ;) TILL THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Finally" Caroline heard him say with a smile, and then he looked down to hide it from father.

She turned to find Kol, Elena and mother walking towards her and Klaus.

Suddenly he held Caroline's hand tighter which caused her to jump a little. As they came close, they turned to the pope, who was now clearing his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together King Niklaus of New Orleans and Princess Caroline of Mystic Falls in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" he finally paused to breathe.

Then began again, " Lord Niklaus, Wilt thou have Princess Caroline to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked looking at Klaus.

"I do," he said looking straight at Caroline. The pope now turned to me and suddenly my palms where wet and my heart was racing.

" Princess Caroline, Wilt thou have Lord Niklaus to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Pope questioned Caroline.

She couldn't speak for a second, she lost her voice but her mother immediately held her other hand to give her support. Caroline looked into her eyes and all she could see was fear.

" I do" Caroline finally said turning to look at Klaus.

"Then shall they give their troth to each other in this manner. Receiving the Princess at her father's hand, shall cause the King with his right hand to take the Princess by her right hand"

Klaus held her hand and began to say "I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor, as I join my life to yours".

Then the pope began again "Then shall they loose their hands; and the Princess with her right hand taking the King by his right hand, shall likewise say her vows".

Caroline never thought it would take this much courage to hold Klaus's hand" Put on then, as God's chosen ones, compassion, kindness, lowliness, meekness, and patience, forbearing one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony

"She finally finished.

"Then shall they again loose their hands; and the King shall give unto the Princess a Ring in this wise: the Brother of the king taking the ring shall deliver it unto the King, to put it upon the fourth finger of the Princess's left hand. And the father of the bride holding the Ring there, shall do likewise" said the pope.

Klaus took the ring from Kol and placed in Caroline's fourth finger and Caroline did the same once she took the ring from her fathers hand.

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen". The pope said and the whole church repeated.

Caroline looked at her father then her mother, both filled with expression of pride, joy and assurance, and for a second Caroline forgot that she was married to Niklaus now, just to be reminded seconds later by Kol.

" Caroline, I don't be to intrude but we must get going" he said with an apologetically look.

" Yea" was all Caroline said and looked around to find Klaus.

She found him standing beside his carriage.

" It's time" Elena said and suddenly tears streaming down her face.

" Silly girl, do not create a scene in here" Henry scolded Elena.

" Visit me, SOON" Caroline said to Elena and hugged her. She then hugged her mom " I am so proud of you" her mom told her and kissed her forehead.

" I am one proud king today Caroline" paused Henry, "But a prouder Father," he said pulling Caroline into a hug. After a few minutes of saying her goodbyes to her close friends and people, Elena walked Caroline towards the Carriage; where Klaus and

Kol were waiting.

" Take Care of yourself &amp; write to me" Elena said to Caroline, holding her hand.

" I will" Caroline assured her with a smile.

They soon reached the carriage and Caroline turned to look at her town, her people, her family for one last time before she give her hand to Klaus to get into the carriage.

**Leave me a review ;) xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! So I am back and I know I promised this chapter will have the sacred ritual but I need that to be as close to perfection as possible, so bare with me now. NEXT chapter will be it, promise enjoy and leave me a review.

**Chapter 12**

They soon reached the carriage and Caroline turned to look at her town, her people, her family for one last time before she give her hand to Klaus to get into the carriage. Klaus sat on the opposite side of Caroline, looking straight at her. Making her uncomfortable in her own skin, Caroline avoided making eye contact with him and was continuing to look outside the windows of the carriage. Her heart pounding very fast, waiting for Klaus to begin a conversation that she didn't want to have. They were supposed to be a happy couple now, and soon enough were expected to complete the sacred ritual. Caroline continued to look outside, suddenly Klaus set beside her; her heart begun to beat abnormally fast, she looked down, then up, then down again.

"Breath Caroline" she heard him say " You're my wife now, you have to be able to speak to me".

" I am very well aware of that M'lord" she finally found her voice.

" You can call me Klaus, Caroline" she saw him smiling from the corner of her eye and suddenly she was angry, the anger brought a lot of confidence in her; she turned her head and looked him right in the eye.

"Klaus, is teasing a hobby?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

" I wasn't teasing love" he started to laugh louder and Caroline just stared at him. He looked so ravishing when he laughed, his dimples looked like scrumptious little bullet holes of beauty. His eyes glowed like a city filled with millions of lights.

" Before we get to New Orleans I want to let you know on the ritual expected there" Klaus was so uncomfortable talking about this matter, that Caroline could sense it. " There is a ball in the evening before the sacred ritual, and in that ball" and before Klaus could finish, Caroline finished it for him.

"I would have to dress into something you gift me, and the people of New Orleans greet us with gifts and blessings, isn't that right?" she asked.

" Remarkable, if I must say, you're mother has prepared you well" he sounded impressed. " You're mother is a very good example" he finished.

" Yea, uh I wanted to thank you" Caroline said looking him right in the eye, which caused him to shiver a little inside.

" For what?" he asked unsure.

" For brining mother home for our wedding, I couldn't imagine being wedded without her" she sounded heart broken and that hurt Klaus in ways he never thought was possible.

" I acknowledged that, plus you're mother reminds me so much of my own in many ways" he give her a reassurance smile.

"M'lord" she begin to say

" I said you may call me Klaus" he cut her off. " I don't like the sound of that from you, specially when were alone" when those words came out of his mouth, Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable, she knew he was now her companion and her life revolved around him but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

" KLAUS, I just want to let you know that I will do everything in my power to be a good wife to you and a good queen to New Orleans" she said looking at him for approval.

" &amp; I wouldn't want it any other way" he said, and their conversation pretty much perished there and Caroline went back to her lonely thoughts. No matter what she wanted in her prince charming, at least Klaus was honest with her, maybe she will cope to live with him if not love him, she couldn't see herself love him, not even if they have children. He is just so different then everything she imagined her spouse to be, yes he was a powerful man with striking looks and riches but that is not all a women wants from a husband; at least not Caroline, for her Klaus was only a good suitor not a good husband.  
Caroline was so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't realize, that they had reached New Orleans, she fell asleep halfway through and Klaus didn't bother waking her up, she had a long day ahead of her and she could use all the rest before hand.

After several hours of travel, they finally reached the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline slowly woke up from her deep sleep and looked through the window, and she was left speechless. Suddenly Kol appeared at the carriage door and put up a hand forward, Caroline held his hand and stepped down from the carriage, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over her as if attempting to intimidate her. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing her to have to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal purled curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Caroline noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more. Caroline was destructed by Kol voice " Shall we?" he asked looking towards the giant doors of the palace. "Yes" Caroline finally brought herself to say before turning to look for Klaus who was standing right behind them. The two guards standing beside them dressed in a green uniform with black belts armed opened the giant doors and they all begun to walk, after several minutes of walking the final reached inside the palace. Caroline walked in side and saw the tallest ceiling ever, Exquisite crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor, the floor is ceramic tile. There are pricey things all over the place.

" Your home is breath-taking," she said to Kol, who was now smiling very largely.

" Our home" a voice came from behind them, and Caroline turned to meet Klaus's eyes and for the first time she noticed how the were enthralling, like sparkling kaleidoscopes of color. They were celery green, but also ocean blue. And for some reason, they looked like they had seen a lifetime and that overwhelmed Caroline.

Klaus begun to speak again " This is Lady Anna-Bella" he held a handout in the opposite direction and Caroline turned to find a women dressed in a black with a white belt around her waist. "She is one of our oldest and most loyal servants, she will show take you to your chambers" he said and Caroline turned to greet Anna-Bella " Hello, Anna-Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you" Caroline said with a sweet smile.

" Pleasure is all mine your highness," she said looking down still.

" She will from here on be your servant, anything you need, and want! She will serve you" Klaus demanded while explaining to Caroline.

"Yes M'lord" Anna-Bella said and Caroline nodded in agreement as well.

" Take her too her chambers and give her the dress I am ought to gift her to wear" he turned to walk away but turned back again " and send someone to meet me at the library.

" Yes M'lord" Anna-Bella said again and Kol begun to laugh, Caroline looked at him and with that both Klaus and Anna-Bella disappeared.

" What's so comical?" Caroline asked wondering what she missed.

" I just realized, that is all I have ever heard from Anna-Bella" he laughed even louder.

" You have a strange sense of humor, M'lord", Caroline said smiling at Kol's oddness.

"M'LORD? Oh Caroline, you might be Nik's wife, but you don't have to be all royally like him, kindly call me Kol" he said with a wink.

"Kol" Caroline said smiling back.

"Very well then, here comes Anna-Bella, go get ready for the ball, this mansion will be filled in a few hours" Kol said and begun to walk up the stairs and Caroline turned to find Anna-Bella standing behind her.

"This way M'lady" she said and began to walk to the stairs and Caroline followed.

Don't Forget My Review;) xo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know this was a long wait, but I hope it was worth it. If you have any questions ask me and I'll do a little Q/A with the next chapter. Leave me a review please, without you're reviews IDK if I am doing the story justice THANK YOU &amp; Enjoy! oH do listen to GIVE ME LOVE BY ED SHEERAN when reading the dancing part for some feels ;)

**CHAPTER 13**

After sightseeing the whole Mikaelson palace, which consisted of fifteen bedrooms and five bathrooms, with over ten acres of land. Caroline finally followed Anna-Bella into a room, her room perhaps. But she wasn't sure it was truly hers, it belonged to Klaus at last. She set a foot inside to find and was astonished. It had wooded furniture placed on the right side of the room, probably made out of Tasmanian ash. White curtains on the French doors leading out onto a balcony, it consisted of white duvet with lilac embroidery on the edges. A king sized xhilaration distressed metallic stripe bed was placed in the middle of the room with five pillows. The walls of the room matching the bed set. Caroline took a step further to see Anna-Bella standing in front of one of the four wardrobes; each one had a mirror attached to its door. Anna-Bella pulled out gown, a red gown, as Anna-Bella turned she revealed the true beauty of the dress. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was very elegant, and suddenly, Caroline felt excited. She tried to picture it: her at the ball, wearing this amazing thing of beauty. She could already see the way that she wanted my hair to flow with it, how everyone eyes are going to be on her. This dress was the most faultless, wonderful thing she had ever seen.

" This gown" Caroline finally found the right words to say.

"Lord Niklaus's Wedding gift" Anna-Bella held it out to Caroline " It's the most exquisite piece of work I have ever seen" she finished.

"It's truly breathtaking" Caroline said with a beautiful smile.

" Milady lets get you ready" Anna-Bella put the dress on the bed and walked to the door to shut it closed.

She then walked to Caroline with the dress, Caroline was staring at herself in the mirror, she was in disbelief, and she could have never imagined this was all Klaus.

" May I" she was interrupted by Anna-Bella's voice " I am sure the ball has started Milady, you have to make an entrance soon" she explained.

" Help me get out of this please" Caroline asked politely looking at her dress, which she wore throughout the day, the idea that the bride is not allowed to change into anything else until she is presented with a wedding gift from her king, was bizarre to Caroline but she has no choice but to follow it. After several minutes of hard work, Caroline was finally able to get out of her wedding gown and into the newly gifted gown. Anna-Bella took several more minutes to do Caroline's hair, she then helped Caroline get dressed.

" You look beautiful, Milady, I better leave now" Anna-Bella was suddenly in a rush " Come down quickly, the kingdom awaits you" she said before shutting down the door behind her. Caroline finally turned to the mirror to see herself in the beautiful dress that took her breath away. She never felt this beautiful in her life, and Anna-Bella's retro finger wave meets a Gibson roll up-do just added to the advantage. Suddenly Caroline's had butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous, she was afraid of going out into the ball and meeting her new people. But she had too, she had made her family and people, a promise and with that in her mind Caroline walked out of the room and down the stairs into the largest ball of her life. As she walked down the stairs she could feel all the eyes in the room at her, and suddenly her heart sunk, but then she found him smiling face in the crowd, Klaus was standing beside the bar and as he saw Caroline walking down the stairs, he walked to the front of the stairs to held her hand and show her off. As Caroline was walking down she took in all the arrangements down for the party, there was more than thousand lights surrounding the palace, the stairs were all rapped like presents with Kashmir clothe. Everyone dressed to the best of their ability and then he eyes landed on Klaus, who was walking towards the stairs. He has his hair comb to the side, Caroline thought it suited him; he was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, with a whiter under shirt and handkerchief inside his pocket. He looked striking as usual but Caroline tried not to think too much about it. She finally reached down and Klaus hold out his hand and she put her hand and his and he walked her to a few older men, who were standing close to the bar. As they approached these men, Klaus began to speak " This is Caroline" he said " Your Newly Queen" he finished with a small but settle smile.

" It's a pleasure" one of them said and kissed Caroline hand, and the others did the same. After a few minutes of being introduced to everyone, Kol caught Caroline's attention. He was gone up the stairs and stopped right in the middle and turned to face everyone in the ball.

" Attention Ladies &amp; Gentlemen, as you may know this celebration is the honor of our new king and queen, may the live happily ever after! Cheers to Nik and Caroline" he said putting his glass of champagne up in the air and everyone did the same why saying "Amen".

" May I?" Caroline heard a voice from behind her and at this point she was able to recognize that voice from between hundreds of people. She turned to Klaus and with a smile she said " You may" putting her left hand on his right shoulder and her left hand into his right hand as he pulled her closer, holding her from the waist. His touch made Caroline feel things, she never knew she was capable of feeling. How could she feel such things? She only knew him for so long. Their bodies began to move together as the music started to play.

'Give me love like her,

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go'

Klaus pulled Caroline closer; there chests now touching, he brought his face closer to her ear. " You look ravishing in that dress, if it isn't obvious" he then looked her right in the eye.

"It's the dress, it's beautiful" Caroline somehow managed to get those words out of her mouth.

" It's you, the dress was made for you Caroline! You weren't made for the dress," he said and Caroline just kept looking at him, she was caught off-guard, he was so good with his words.

'Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love'

Klaus returned the look Caroline was giving him, caressing her supple cheek; he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his blue green eyes and suddenly parting his lips slightly, Klaus leant in towards her, yielding to the soft strength of her kiss that engulfed him, gaining in strength until Caroline found herself wrapped up in him. Their first, or perhaps just her first kiss didn't last long. They danced for a little longer and spend the rest of the night get to know the kingdom's people and who did what.

After several hours Caroline was finally under the blanket when Klaus arrived and suddenly her heart started to beat faster and faster as he took each step to get into bed with her. He could feel eyes behind him, no matter how much he didn't want to do this, he had to; he would wait however long it takes for Caroline to be ready for this sort of thing but as a king, it's his obligation to fulfill his duty. Klaus closed the curtains behind him in such manner that the witnesses of the sacred ritual could only see the bed not anything else in the room, Caroline just watched Klaus going from one side to another and with each past minute, her heart was about to explode. Klaus took off his shoes, and then began to open his pants, suddenly Caroline had the urge to cry but she just simply held it in and looked to the other side. Klaus took out the rest of his clothing and finally got into bed, he slowly put a leg to each side of Caroline. She could have sworn she almost died right at that moment.

Klaus looked her right in the eye " I am sorry, I promise it will be you, who would want this the next time" he said kissing her forehead. Caroline had no idea what Klaus meant by what he just said to her, in fact nothing was making sense to her at this point. She was doing everything in her power to hold her cry in and not make a fool out of herself in front of the witnesses. She wouldn't even look Klaus in the eye.

" Caroline" he used a hand to push her chain up " look me in the eye" he said and she did as he asked. " You'll be fine, I promise" he then slowly kissed on eye and then the other, then the top of her noise and suddenly he crushed his lips into hers. And into his surprise she took it in, sucking into his bottom lip, as he returned the same gesture with her top. As she shut her eyes, kisses against the neck of her began to make her want to scream loud and so loud that she couldn't hear herself. He stopped to look back at her and presses against her lips again. And Caroline Instantly felt the warmth of their bodies against one another. Klaus felt his hands grazing; oh so gently, along her thigh, his warm hand against her bare skin, it was driving Caroline crazy. She wanted to moan and moan loud but she has to hold it in as much as possible. He then put a hand in between her thighs and separated them apart, and suddenly he was inside her. She felt like every nerve in her body was more alive than it normally ever was; her emotions heightened as he went deep into her. Caroline was suddenly feeling like the world was falling away from her, her promises, responsibilities and worries left behind.

Klaus wanted to press every inch of hiss body up against every inch of her body. He couldn't get enough of her, the deeper he went the more he wanted, but he didn't want to hurt Caroline for his own selfish needs. But it was like the first drink of water after a long afternoon of working in the hot sun, she felt amazing, and he needed more; he pushed deeper and deeper, both their hearts racing.

" OHMYGOD! KLAUS" Caroline couldn't hold it anymore as they both were on the cusp of the orgasm. Klaus fell to his side and Caroline noticed that they weren't being watched any longer; she turned to Klaus, and found him deep in his sleep.

**AN: DO LEAVE ME A REVIEW XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for patiently waiting for an update, I promise to update every week if you all leave a review ;) There is going to be 7 more chapters, including this one that makes 20 chapters. This is my priority story at the moment so I can finish my very first story. Enjoy**.

* * *

Caroline woke up to find herself all alone, she sat up on her bed, their bed and looked around for Klaus. She couldn't spot him anywhere. Caroline got up and walked on to the balcony to see if he was there but he wasn't, suddenly someone knocked on the door.

" M'lady, I am here to help you get dressed" Caroline heard the voice say from the other side of the door.

" Wait" Caroline replied as she run and covered her naked body with one of her night gowns, she then opened the door.

" Come in" She said.

" I am Angela, M'lady" the servant introduced herself as she walked in.

" Princess Caroline Forbes" Caroline give her a warm smile.

" Queen Caroline Forbes Mikaelson... m'LADY" Angela had the duty of keeping Caroline in check all the time, for her to be a better ruler.

"Where is Anna-Bella?" Caroline asked curious about her servant suddenly changing.

"Her mother was ill, she to leave immediately. I will be taking care of you now" she explained to Caroline.

_her mother was ill, I can understand that pain like no other, although my mother is perfectly fine._

"My'lady we have to get you read now" Angela brought Caroline back from her thoughts.

"Where is the Loo?" she asked, smile a little to herself, _I know a few British words too_.

"This way" Angela said and walked out to the balcony.

"In the balcony?" Caroline asked confused.

"No, Came out" Angela said to Caroline and she walked on to the balcony as well. As she stepped on the balcony her eyes landed on how beautiful her new home was.

"M'lady, this way" she heard Angela say and she turned to her left to find a giant door on the edge of the balcony.

" A bathroom, in the balcony?" she paused. "how original" she said.

" only two rooms has this facility" Angela mentioned and Caroline nodded in impressed. Angela opened the door and Caroline stepped on to the restroom, that was as big as her bedroom, It was painted all in red, and had silver works on the sides, all the other products were all silver made. Caroline walked further down, the shower was separate from the tub and the were both made from glass, expensive glass. _Breath-taking. _

Caroline walks into the tub that is filled with almonds and milk, and soon after she is ready to be dressed for her first ever breakfast with Klaus and her new family, people.

* * *

Kol and Klaus are seated at the dinning table, waiting for Caroline to join them.

"Here she comes" Kol says and Klaus immediately looks up.

" Got you" Kol begins to laugh at his brother. " If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with her" Kol teases Caroline.

"Say another word and you will be our next meal" Klaus said angry.

"GROSS!" was all Kol said and then they were distracted by the presence of Caroline. She looked ravishing as she came down the stairs with her beautiful aqua dress, made to perfectly show her curves.

"Caroline! how could you look so beautiful with such minimal make up" Kol got up and took Caroline's hand to help her get seated across from him as Klaus looked at him jealously. Caroline said beside Klaus and across his brother as the ate, but all Klaus could think about is how this women, whom he didn't know too long ago, has this much effect on him already.

_Caroline. what are you doing to me? you were suppose to make me stronger. _

Klaus reaches for Caroline's hand and pulls her closer to him. Caroline's face turns red as Kol watches them; Klaus pulls her a little more and Caroline pushes him with all the force in her tiny body and suddenly Klaus is on the floor.

Kol is shocked yet can't stop laughing, while Klaus stairs at Caroline intensely.

_what did you do caroline? oh my. _Caroline said to herself as Klaus got up, he came closer to her again, but before Caroline could say anything he walked away and onto the stairs.

* * *

a few hours later Caroline finally finds the courage to go into bedroom. _I'll apologize, do whatever he asks but I need his forgiveness. _She knocks on the door, then steps on to the room.

"Klaus?" she says and finds him seated at one of the sofa's placed on the right hand side of the room.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that" she says looking down.

" It's fine. It was my fault" is all he says, and before Caroline can justify anything he walks out on her again.

Caroline spends the few hours waiting for Klaus but he does not show up and as the time goes by she curses at herself for doing what she did. Hours go by and he doesn't return, she tries to sleep but can't, she rolls from on side of her bed to the other, and with every twist and turn she realizes the big mistake that can cause her people their lives.

* * *

Caroline wakes up to the sounds of birds. _It must be dawn. _She wakes up to the see that it is passed Two in the afternoon and her eyes suddenly widen at the thought of Klaus coming back and her missing the opportunity to apologize. She quickly cleanses herself and dresses to the best of her ability to apologize to him. _I will kiss him first, if I have to_. she told herself as she walked to the dinning table, but her confidence all disappeared when she only spotted Kol.

"Where is Klaus?.. I meant to say Lord Niklaus" Caroline bit her tongue at the lack of her respect towards her husband and the king of New Orleans.

"What do you mean? wait? he didn't tell you?" Kol stands from his seat, with a clear concerned expression that scares Caroline.

"Tell me.. what?" she brings herself to watch.

"He went to Mystic falls?" Kol says looking down and Caroline heart begins to beat faster and faster. _is he leaving me?_. " Mystic falls is under attack, he send you're father and mother to you're grandmother and is bringing Elena here, so they are split and the enemies don't know where to find them". Kol explains as Caroline is crying.

"Oh my god" she falls on her knees and Kol runs to hold her up. "Caroline, he must have forgotten in the rush." he pauses " He will take care of everyone" Kol says to Caroline but she can't hear him due to her constant screaming as she cries for her family.. and her newly husbands life.

* * *

**AN: LEAVE ME A REVIEW ;) XO**


	15. Chapter 15

_It has been nearly three weeks since Nik left for Mystic Falls, he made me promise I'd stay here and look after Caroline and New Orleans no matter what I hear from his end. And here I am still following his orders, although I can't bare to see Caroline's teary eyes every time I see her. She has been crying continuously ever since I gave her the news, I wish I hadn't it but I was afraid, afraid that if something actually happened, she would never forgive me. On the other hand I am worried, worried for my brother, for Elena, for her family; but I can't do anything about it and that makes me feel so weak, like a coward. Nik was supposed to bring Elena here but we haven't heard anything from him yet, I am worried but I can't show it, mostly because of Caroline, she has had it the worst, not only her family and people are at sake, but her husband, whom she has only spent two days with. _

"lord Kol" A servants voice distracted his thoughts. "There is a carriage, coming our way with speed" He said, Kol quickly reacted and run down the stairs and out of the mansion entrance gates, a few of the soldiers followed with their weapons, in case it was someone rather than Klaus. After a few minutes the carriage got close and slowed down its speed, the horse clearly out of breathe. Kol walked closer to the carriage, as it's speedy was steadily coming towards him. The door of the carriage opened and there she, the women of this dreams.

"Go get Caroline" was his first words, one of the servants run inside as fast as he could.

"Elena" His eyes lit with happiness and hers filled with tears.

"Kol" She said as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

" I am so sorry" He said and she nodded, still crying.

"Elena" Caroline shouted as she run towards her sister.

"Caroline" Elena shouted back, and no time they were in each others arms, sobbing.

After several minutes spent like that, Caroline broke the hug and asked her older sister. "Where is mother and father?".

"Klaus sent them some where else, so they enemies wouldn't find us all together" She explained and Caroline nodded.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He is holding up, he is doing everything in his power" Elena give her sister a reassuring smile and Caroline just sighed.

"Let's go in, Elena must rest" Kol spoke and the Forbes princess followed his lead.

* * *

_It has been four months, they say Klaus will be back any-day but he is no where to be found, his job is done and yet he is not returning, and for some reason I can't help but feel that it's because of me. Mother writes to us every now and then, about their circumstances, everything is calm now, father has his thrown back, but there is a lot of damages to be taken care of. We have lost so many of our people in this unnecessary war, it broke our people, and it's taking a lot of time to recover. Kol tells me Klaus offered to give father some riches but he refused, he had already done so much for him. Every single night I cry myself to sleep;worried about loosing everyone I love, father, mother, Klaus. I can't forgive myself for treating him the way I did. He did so much for me and my family and I, I failed him, over and over again. I wish I could go back and change and Kol have been getting really close lately, it scares me to a certain point, when you're young and in love, anything can happen, but then what would I know anything about love? I treated the man who give me everything since day one and is fighting for my people, my family nothing, absolutely nothing. when he deserved the world. _

Caroline shrugged her thoughts and get wiped her tears away, she inhaled and got up to check put on Elena, she has me missing since the evening and it was almost midnight. She made sure not to make any noise, she hated to disturb anyone, they were already disturbed by being alarmed all the time and she didn't want to make that worse, she quietly went around the whole mention, she even checked Kol's room in case she had been talking to him, but even he was missing. She looked everywhere, and now it was time to look in the back garden, she walked slowly and pushed open the door to the garden, she walked deeper into the garden and begun to look around. Suddenly her heart sunk, she spotted Elena in Kol's arms, her hands wrapped on his shoulders, their lips locked in one another; her eyes grew dark. Elena laughed as they broke the kiss and turned around to spot Caroline.

"Oh-my-god!" Elena said and Kol quickly let her go as he spotted Caroline too. Caroline looked at both of them one last time then turned around and walked inside.

* * *

After several minutes, Elena walked into Caroline's room and sat beside her.

"I love him" She said and Caroline looked at her. "And he loves me too".

"I know" Is all she heard her say.

"You do?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, after loosing Klaus" She paused. "I know".

"You haven't lost him Caroline" Elena held her younger sisters hand in hers. " You can show him that you're sorry, that you love him now".

"I do love him, I'd do anything for him" She said and put her head on Elena's shoulder.

* * *

The next afternoon Kol was looking for Caroline, to explain what had happened, and that he was going to ask for Elena's hand. He found her sitting on the stairs that lead to the garden, her back towards the door, she was looking at the view before her. Kol sat beside her and she looked at him with a quick, warm smile and he returned the gesture.

"I love her" He said

"I know" She didn't need explanation, she trusted him.

"I am going to ask for her hand, once Nik is back" He said and that name struck something to Caroline's heart, tears begin to stream down her face. "hey" Kol said getting closer to her.

"It's been four months, he isn't coming back. is he?" She said sobbing.

"Of course he is, silly. This is his home" he used his right hand to left her chin up. "and his beautiful bride is here, he has too" he said and Caroline cried harder. Kol held her face into his hands, brought her closer to his face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Lord Niklaus" A voice came from behind and Caroline's heart stopped beating, kol stood up with a huge grin on his face. Caroline did the same but she still had her back turned his way. _KLAUS_.

"Nik, my brother. It's so good to see you" Kol said hugging his older brother, whom he hadn't seen in four months. Kol turned to look at Caroline who was still facing the garden. "Let's go" he said to the servant standing with Klaus, leaving Klaus alone with Caroline.

Caroline wiped her tears and slowly turned to look at Klaus, she turned with her eyes closed. She slowly opened to see the love of her life before her, she met his eyes, her eyes lit up with happiness but it quickly died as the recognized a cold, hurt gaze.

"Caroline" He finally said and her heart skipped a beat.

"Klaus" She replied very hesitantly.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" He asked and Caroline quickly looked at him confused. "oh. don't give me that look. I am not a fool." He said Coldly.

"What are you talking about" She asked still confused.

"Whoring around with my brother, while I was fighting for your fathers throne. How could you" His voice disgusted.

"KLAUS" Caroline shouted now angry, and hurt by his words.

" I do not want to see your face ever again" He said slamming his hand onto the glass door of the garden, his hands covered in blood, his eyes in pain and his heart broken.

"KLAUS" Caroline shouted again but he was gone.

* * *

**OHHH NO. A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN. OPPS.**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW ) **


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for your continues support, y'all rock. There are only four chapters left, so I'll try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy and do leave me a review.

_She hasn't been back, she didn't even bother apologizing about anything, I knew better than to fall for her, to fight for her. Father had taught me this when I was only a child, he had so much hate buried inside him for me, I never thought I could love again. But I was a fool, a fool to have fallen for a woman, I barely know, and to leave a new wedded wife with a bachelor to go fight for her and her families' throne, only a fool would do such thing. I cannot believe myself. _

Klaus picked up a chair and threw it across the room and that is when Kol walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Nik?" his eyes widened at the scene.

"Not now Kol" He said.

"I can see that it is not a good time, but it's very important." He explained.

"You have three seconds" Klaus eyed him.

"Three seconds?" Kol was confused.

"Two."

"I want to marry Elena". Kol spitted it out, at first Klaus wasn't sure what he had heard but after a few seconds what his younger brother had just said.

"WHAT?". He shouted.

"Wooh! What?" Kol backed off, but Klaus run on to him and held him from the throat. "WHAT THE HELL NIK" He try to push him off but Klaus' grip was too strong.

"How dare you? You spend all your time with my wife and then you demand to marry her sister" He shouted as his grip got tighter against Kol's neck.

"You're disgusting Nik" Kol finally managed to push him off himself. "The women you're accusing, was the only one who believed you could do this that you will return, that you'll win". Kol was shocked at what Klaus had said, he was furious at his brother. "She cried and prayed all day and night for your life Nik, We are friends, more like siblings. Like Rebekah and you" He walked to the door and turned to look at his brother whom had lowered his gaze from shame.  
"She is leaving Nik, and if you let her go you'll be the biggest fool of all" Kol walked out of the room, leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

Kol had reached the middle of the stairs when suddenly Klaus' body pushed him aside, while he run for the entrance door, and Kol just smiled to himself. _Idiot. _

Klaus run as fast as he could to the two carriages standing right outside the mansion, but like he expected, he was too late. By the time he reached the door the carriages had taken off and he fell to his knees. _CAROLINE._

"Did you get to say goodbye to Klaus" Elena asked her younger sister.

"No" Is all she got back.

"Did something happen, Care?" Elena asked concerned, Caroline had told her she loved Klaus not too long ago and now she won't even talk about him.

"Nothing worth mentioning" She wouldn't even look at Elena.

"Care" She pushed harder.

"He thinks I've been with Kol, Elena" She started to sob and Elena held her in her arms.

"He is truly a fool" Elena said but Caroline didn't reply, instead she kept sobbing; after several minutes of crying, Caroline fell asleep in Elena's lap.

_It's been two weeks since she left, left me behind to drown in my guilt. She hasn't even written back to my letters. But I don't blame her, no women can love a fool like me, no one ever has. _Klaus was at the garden door, lost in deep thoughts and Kol knew it was about Caroline. Since the day she had left, he wouldn't talk to anyone; he wouldn't eat properly, or do anything for entertainment, he would either paint or stare at the garden, where he saw her last. He would stand their and recall the day, he lost her, perhaps forever.

"Nik" Kol put a hand on his older brother's shoulder to shake his thoughts off, but he didn't move. "It's time brother, go get her". He said, but Klaus only sighed. "Nik, if you don't go, she'll never come back and I am sure you know that".

"You think she would want to come back to me?" He finally spoke and Kol smiled a little.

"She will, if you show her that you're sorry, and tell her something she has been waiting for all along". Kol left Klaus alone and Klaus just kept staring at the garden.

"Elena, if there is something going on between Caroline and Lord Niklaus you must tell me" Elizabeth demanded from her older daughter.

"It's nothing mother" She said. "Its small marriage issues, they'll figure it out". Elena tried to change the subject. "Did you speak to father about Kol?" She asked.

"I have, and he wasn't very fond of it but". Elena cut her mother off.

"But what?" she asked anxious.

"But Caroline convinced him, and he wrote a letter to Kol, soon enough we must hear about the next step" She explained.

"Oh Caroline, I just wish I could do the same for her" Elena said under her breathe and her mom give her a suspicious look but Elena threw her a small smile and she returned it.

"Where is Caroline?" She asked and Elena stood up from her seat.

"I'll go look for her" She quickly run up the stairs and left her mom behind to her confusion.

"Caroline, Caroline. Caroline" Elena shouted as she went from room to room to find her younger sister.

"I am here" She finally heard a voice coming from the very end of the hallway; she walked to the storage room that was located across Caroline's room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked into room but her eyes went wide and mouth opened up in surprise. "Wow Care. Where did you learn to do that?" She asked Caroline as she walked closer to the painting, Caroline was working on.

"He loves to paint, it's one of his passions; when I was alone for so long I learned a thing or two from his lesson books" She said with a hurt voice.

"You learned this from a lesson book?" Elena was in shock but she was proud of Caroline, she would never thought her younger sister was this talented, she must have had it in her all along and Klaus was the triggering point. "He loved this" She suggested.

"Yeah" Is all she got back. "Goodnight Care".

"Goodnight".

Caroline woke up to the noise of her servant calling her name from the other side of the door.

"Princess Caroline". She heard over and over again.

_Ugh, wait one second. _She finally managed to sit up on her bed and hear her properly.

"What?".

"Lord Niklaus is here" She heard her say but she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or she had heard her right.

"LORD WHO?" She asked as she opened the door.

"King Niklaus" She repeated and Caroline felt her heart fall to her knees.


	17. Chapter 17

It's good to be back truly. updating this for the lovely people who have been waiting for so long, thank you for your patience and support. Finally done exams and hopefully will update faster next time.

Happy Holidays and do leave me with some love ;)

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" She shouted out loud.

"Caroline." Elena's voice called and Caroline got up to open the door. "He is here Caroline." Caroline hadn't seen Elena this happy in a while, her smile almost made her forget the pain Klaus had caused her. "Kol is here." She added.

"But Nicola said" Caroline begun to say but Elena cut her off ans smiled.

"Yes Caroline, Klaus is here too." She held Caroline's hand and begun to spun her around the room. "They're here for my hand in marriage, thanks to you." She spun her again.

"I am so happy for you." She said and hugged Elena tightly.

"Now, get ready because you have to bring me down there." Elena demanded.

"Why didn't you wake me up? It's almost one in the afternoon." Caroline realized Elena was already dressed and the sun was very much out and shining brightly.

"Mother said to let you sleep in." She pushed Caroline towards her closet. "Get ready, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Klaus and Kol stepped down from their carriages, and found Elizabeth and the King waiting to greet them at the front door. Kol smiled widely, while Klaus' eyes searched for Caroline, but he couldn't spot here anywhere.

"Nik, do you plan on standing here for the rest of the day?" Kol whispered to Klaus after several minutes of waiting for him to walk to the door where their in laws were waiting.

"right." He begun to walk.

"Welcome Son" The king greeted Klaus and he smiled at him, the king than turned to Kol and did the same.

"Let's go in." Liz said to the Mikaelson brothers and turned to walk inside as they followed her.

"Where is Caroline?" Asked Kol as he took a seat beside liz and across Klaus and the King.

"She must be helping Eena get ready." She said, and caught Kol blushing.

Kol nodded and looked over to Klaus, who was gazing the stairs while they king was speaking to him.

"It has only been two weeks Lord Niklaus." Liz teased Klaus and he suddenly looked at her. Both Liz and Kol begun to laugh as the king shook his head and Klaus shamefully blushed dropping his eyes to the ground. "Excuse me." Liz got up and begun to walk to the far left side of the mansion, where the kitchen chambers was located.

Klaus was getting anxious, why wasn't Caroline coming down. His heart was about to explode from guilt and all he wanted was to apologize, even if she didn't forgive him, he just wanted to get that feeling off his chest. He couldn't take anymore, he took a deep breathe and stood up. "excuse me m'lord." He said to the king and begun to walk towards the stairs but his feet couldn't take another step as his gaze laid on a girl walking down the stairs, in the most magnificent green dress.

Caroline spotted Klaus at the bottom of the stairs and let a sigh out, but she clanged her teeth together and begun to walk down.

He swallowed hard, it was Caroline, his Caroline. Her dress extending from her shoulders to her ankles, it was wavy at every movement fitting her curves perfectly, it had long silken sleeves. Klaus was stunned, he stood still for her to make it down to him, she looked breath taking and all Klaus could think of was kissing her inside out but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Caroline." He said with his beautiful accent and Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

"Not now, Klaus." She managed to say to him as she stood beside him and waited for Elena who had been behind her all along to walk in front of her.

"Lord Niklaus." Elena bowed and Klaus returned her gesture, she than walked to Kol and her dad. She bowed to Kol and they exchanged a quick but warm look that stabbed Caroline in the heart. She turned to find Klaus staring right at her, she immediately looked away and begun to walk towards where the others were now seated. She took a seat beside Elena who was seated on the sofa beside Kol.

Klaus inhaled frustratedly, soon he joined them and sat next to the king and parallel to Caroline.

Everyone spoke but Caroline, Klaus wanted to hear her voice, to see how she was doing but she just sat there and faked a smile. Klaus knew she was pretending, because he recognized her real smile, the one he could die for but now he was the reason it had disappeared and he couldn't bare it.

* * *

A few minutes later the servants served them drinks, and Elizabeth knowing her daughter felt the tension between them. "Caroline honey, why don't you show Niklaus your bedroom, he still hasn't seen it.".

Caroline eyes grew bigger but her mom ignored it, she couldn't say anything in front of her father so she slowly got up and gazed at Klaus. "This way." She begun to walk to the stairs.

"Excuse me." He said and followed her to the stairs to the second floor.

"Caroline." He extended his arm and held her hand in his palm as soon as they were away from praying eyes.

"Don't." she coldly pulled away.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." He brought her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. "What I did is hard to forgive but I am willing to make up for it for the rest of my life if you just allow me."

"This is my room. I'll meet you down the stairs." Is all Caroline replied with as she opened the door of her room than turned and walked back towards the stairs.

Klaus sighed loud and hard _It's not going to be easy with Princess Forbes. no, Queen Caroline Mikaelson._ He thought to himself, he than walked around her room looking at different things than closed the door behind him and headed down stairs. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed everyone was at the dining table, he hadn't realized it had already been dark and was time to eat. He slowly made his way to the table and sat beside Elena, since Caroline had taken the seat beside Kol. He then cleaned his throat and looked at the King. "This may be not be the best time to speak of such matters but I must considering that's why we're here and would like to conclude that matter as soon as possible."

"What is it son?" The king asked, listening attentively.

"As Kol's only family, I'd like to ask you for Elena's hand for my younger brother." He asked sincerely and the room went silent, no one was eating at this point. Everyone eagerly waited for the king's response.

"I owe you my life my son, and if Kol is evern slightly like yourself than I don't see an objection." He said and everyone begun to smile. "Let's eat now." The king concluded and Klaus nodded with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Kol and Elena sat beside each other on a coach being all silly and flirty as Caroline and Klaus looked at them in silence. The King and Queen had gone to sleep and let their soon to be and already married daughters spend some time with their companions.

"They're so in love." Klaus said still looking at Elena and Kol, who were just seated across from them.

"Yeah, they are." Caroline replied coldly.

"What is it gonna take Caroline, I am sorry but tell me what it's gonna take? because I haven't been able to sleep for weeks and if it's gonna take me loosing my life than so be it." Klaus was now tensed and his voice got louder, Elena and Kol stopped talking and both turned to Caroline who was now crying. " I am so sorry Caroline, I am a sick minded person and I have to live with this guilt of hurting the most important person in my life every second."

"Give a little time to me." Is all Caroline replies with, than she slowly gets up and runs up stairs. The room falls silent, Kol and Elena change a look before Elena heads up the stairs.

"It's okay Nik, just give her some time like she asked." Kol says to comfort his brother.

* * *

Caroline wakes up to a warm sunshine in the morning, she looks over to find it's just after ten, perfect! she thought, she has enough time to get ready for breakfast. Her head is hurting from how much she cried last night but she had enough of these tears, and crying. Love was sacrifice and forgiveness and what Klaus had done for her family was unplayable, his bravery and his kindness is what she admired about him and now his humility, yes he made a mistake but she had been mean to him too and he forgive her, it was her turn now. It was time to make things right once and for all. She got up and got ready, she put on a light pink gown on and did her hair and make up.

As she came down the stairs, she spotted Elena and Kol and her parents, but Klaus was no where to be found, her heart fell. She had goosebumps, but she managed to keep a straight face and slowly take a seat beside her mom.

"Good Morning" She said and everyone returned the gesture.

"Niklaus is gone." The King broke to her. And she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Your father means, Niklaus left to prepare for Elena and Kol's engagement Wednesday."

"Wendesday? Mother that's in two days?" Caroline was shocked, what was the hurry?.

"Niklaus wanted the engagement before he left for England, he insisted that the engagement takes place in the Mikaelson mansion within two days and that he will take care of everything." Her mother explained.

"Caroline my precious daughter, you have found a better husband than your father and that is a treasure you should never loose." Her father emphasized and Caroline nodded, still upset but the smile on Kol and Elena's face made her anger disappear.

"When will he be back?" She asked Kol.

"We all will meet him at New Orleans on the day of the engagement, since he is doing all the preparation. He didn't even let me be there".

"The only thing he left for us is the invitations that must go around here."

"I'll take care of that." Caroline said with a settle smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next two days we're the hardest for Caroline, but there was so much to do that she only really had time when she wanted to fall asleep but couldn't. She prepared her, Elena and her mothers dresses. She made sure everyone got their invitation, she bought and personally rapped all the gifts the girls family is suppose to give. It was Wednesday morning and she felt so uneasy, she was finally going to see him, she wondered what he had been up to, if he thought of her or not, but she didn't care, she just wanted to make everything right, she wanted to feel happy, she hadn't forgotten what happiness was like. She couldn't fall asleep but she forced her eyes to close.

_My eyes are struggling to open and through the tunnel-like view I can barely see a hand reaching... __Something sharp jabs into my side and I try to readjust myself but the pain... oh- pain... __Blurred, I see Klaus opposite from me, bleeding as he tries to hold the knife in his heart in place, my hand can't reach him, "KLAUS." I try to reach for him again but my head just falls to the ground and as my eyes close he shouts. "I am sorry Caroline."  
_

"CAROLINE." Elena shakes her as she screamed Klaus' name. "Caroline, wake up."

"Klaus, where is klaus." She asks impatiently and scared as she wakes up.

"Bad dream?" She asks Caroline, looking around to remind her where she is.

Caroline takes a deep breath. "More like a nightmare."

"It's okay, you're okay." Elena held Caroline in a warm embrace."Now, wake up because we have to head to New Orleans before sundown."

"What time is it?" Asked Caroline rubbing her eyes.

"Just quarter to twelve. And before you ask me why I didn't wake you up earlier is because all the preparations are done."

"How do you feel?" Caroline grabbed Elena's arm and made her set beside herself on the bed.

"Like the luckiest girl in the world." Elena was glowing and Caroline couldn't be happier for her sister.

"I am happy for you." Caroline rested her head on Elena's shoulder.

"I know." She said as she touched Caroline side cheek with one her hands. "Caroline, Klaus' sent something for you."

"What?" She quickly jumped from her bed on to her feet and was impatient for an answer.

"Clarissa, come in." Elena shouted, soon a four servant appeared with a box, wrapped in shinny silver paper.

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she walked closer to the box.

"Let's see." Elena eyed Caroline indicating her to open the represent. "You may leave." She said to the servants, and they walked out closing the door behind them.

Caroline grabbed the top of the wrapped paper and pull it open, she than opened the top of the box to find a giant card, she grabbed the card to be able to see what was acquiring the massive space of the box and there it was. A blue with sparkle works all over it. tight around the waist and loose around the end of the triangle, with matching ribbons tied like a shoelace in a triangle shaped corset with matching silky lace lining the triangle. It was made of soft silky material with very small yet bright gemstones around the corset.

"It's breath-taking." Caroline was speechless."

"You would look stunning in that." Elena couldn't look away from the dress. "Read the card Care. Elena said still staring at the dress.

_"Dear Caroline_

_By the time you receive this gift, all the preparations have been made, and now I am impatiently waiting to see you again. I can apologize a million times and it won't matter because at the end of the day, you deserve all the time in the world to forgive me. I hope you find it in your pure heart to forgive my biggest mistake, but you must acknowledge that my guilt and misunderstanding comes from my relationship with my father. I have come to the understanding that Kol has told you about how my father treated me and how our relationship has shaped the bad traits that I have acquired, but with your and only your help I can learn to leave these acts of shame behind. I hope you like the small and unworthy gift I have sent you, if you find it in your heart to forgive me, please wear the dress to the ball._

_Caroline, you are a great painter._

_Yours Truly _

_ -Klaus"_

"Please tell me you are going to wear that?" Elena finally looked away from the dress and into her sisters eyes.

"Of course I will, I may be hurt but I am no fool." Caroline said to her sisters and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Caroline was now twenty minutes away from the love of her life, her happiness, her husband, her everything. After months of being apart from him, finally. She can't wait anymore, she wishes she could fly and run into his arm. She sighs as she is looking outside from the window of her carriage.

So enough, they had reached, it was just a little after the ball had started, there were so many carriages and people standing, trying to get in. A servant held his hand out for Caroline to get down and she took his hand and stepped down. The mansion was covered with lights all around it, it seemed like they had used all the lights possibly found in New Orleans, it shined magnificently.

Caroline looked to her side, and found Elena and her parents approaching her, she greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to my other home." She said and led them through the doors of the mansion, the door men immediately held the door open and greeted Caroline. "My' lday."

Caroline nodded to return his gesture, Caroline looked around the ball room, her eyes searching for a figure. Where could he be? The room was full of people who were busy mingling and drinking, others dancing and laughing. She spotted Kol walking over to them, and she smiled.

**(Caroline's POV)**

"Welcome." He said and held his hand out for Elena, as she placed her hand in his, he bowed to kiss her bare hand. "Come on in." He said and Elena and her parents stepped down from the front door stairs and followed Kol into the crowd. Caroline stood still, her eyes still searching for him. But than she found him, as he was, with his carefully tailored grey suit, and somehow he found her eyes too, caught somewhere in between the crowd, people who passed him greeted him and he returned the gesture but without looking away from her. A girl approached him before he could make his way to Carolin, they were close enough for Caroline to hear them.

"May I?" She held her hand out for him to dance, since he was merely in the middle of the dance floor, she was beautiful, and Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. How dare her, he is married. And much to her shock, Klaus turned her down.

**(Klaus' POV)**

He waited two and half days impatiently for her, was she wearing his gift? had she forgiven him? He greeted more and more guest to district himself, but his eyes caught Kol moving from where he stood still and nervous ever since the ball had started. He felt his heart skip a beat, they were here she was here, he slowly turned to the direction Kol was walking in, and slowly looked up and found her standing there, across the room from him in the very dress he gifted her. His eyes twinkled, a smile appeared on his cheeks, she had forgiven him, she had forgiven him. He begun to walk towards her when a girl appeared before him, but his eyes stayed on Caroline as she stood in the center of the room looking annoyed, crowded by several men who had their eye on her.

"Princess Grace" Klaus greeted her, still looking at Caroline.

"May I?" She asked wanting to dance with him but he was only interested in one person, the person he give his name too, the person who was wearing his gift, the woman who had thought him how to love, the woman who found it in her heart to forgive him. His eyes found her waiting for him, in his gift, she looked stunning, the fabric of the dress clanged on to her waist so gracefully that Klaus had to fight really hard not to look away from her face.

"You should look for better company, as I must attend my wife." Klaus' immediately turned her down. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He than slowly walked up to Caroline, his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer. She had forgiven him and that's all that mattered.

"Caroline." He said as he stood still right before her.

"Klaus." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for forgiving me." He begun to speak but she cut him off by putting forward her arm.

"May I?" She asked and he was taken back by her.

"My absolute... pleasure." He wasn't sure what to say, she had left him in a complete state of shock. But despite his shock, he held her hand and walked her to the center of the ballroom and placed his right hand on her waist and held her left hand in his right as their bodies came together to dance in a perfect harmony.

''''And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said''''

_He pulled her closer, and she didn't look away from his eyes. They stared in one anther's eyes, while the whole ballroom looked at them._

'''''I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.''''''

"Meet me in the guest house chambers in an hour." Klaus said to Caroline when the song stopped and everyone changed dance partners. Caroline danced with Kol, and Klaus left to greet his in laws.

"Welcome M'lord, M'lady." He bowed to them.

"Thank you son, you have done a magnificent job."

"Thank you. We must now announce the engagement, come with me." He leads them to the stairs and takes a stand on the stairs so that everyone else is standing below them and are ready to listen. "Ladies &amp; Gentlemen, may I please have your attention." Everyone stopped dancing, the music stopped and everyone was attentively listening. "I'd like to begin with thanking all of you for brightening are evening with your presence, we all have gathered together to day to witness my brother, Prince Kol." He points to Kol, who walks up to him. " And Princess Elena." he points to Elena who walks right up behind Kol. "Are to be engaged today, at this very moment and may happily live together from here after." The room suddenly breaks into cheers and congratulation voices. "Now, you may exchange rings." He says and two servants appear behind both Elena and Kol, they take the rings and put it into each others fingers.

"Congratulations brother." Klaus gives Kol a tight hug.

"Thank you Nik."

"Excuse me, I got something very important to take care of." He says and than runs out of the ballroom. Caroline shoots Kol a look before it hits her, she was suppose to meet him in the guest house chambers.

* * *

Caroline opened the guest house chambers' door wide open and walked in. She walked in to find the whole place decorated in red flowers and candles, with soft music playing in the background. "Klaus?" She called. "Klaus? are you here?"

"Caroline." She finally heard him. She walked closer to him, he was standing in the middle of the room, candles surrounded him, as she stood in front of him, she realized that candles were placed perfectly all around the room and red roses were thrown all over the sides.

"Why are we here Klaus?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He says a little hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" He finally asked.

"Yes, &amp; you?" She asked.

"unconditionally." He gets close enough to grab Caroline's waist and pulls her in an embrace. Their lips meet after so long that it almost feels like the first time. He looked into her eyes, their heads were on the same level. His eyes were the colour of a fresh moist grass and her lips rosy pink. They emphasized on how beautiful the moment was, than he gave into her beauty; he placed a gentle kiss on her lip than opened his eyes to look at her, she still had her eyes closed. Than he kissed her again, at first it was gentle, like he was afraid to hurt her, but soon she began to kissing him back. He responded by pushing her against the wall that was behind them, and kissed her with everything he had in him. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and so she opened her mouth to let our tongues explore each others mouths. He ran his fingers through her curled blonde hair and pulled her closer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, do leave me a review ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

apologies for the long wait, I really hope the update was worth the wait.

leave me a review, xo!

* * *

Klaus breaks the kiss to go and lock the door, which leaves Caroline confused.

"we have a engagement to attend too." She says trying hard to hide her smile.

"don't worry love, Kol is got all that covered." Klaus says as he walks back to where he left Caroline.

"and Elena, my parents, the royals." Caroline asked one question after another.

"all taken care of, don't you worry." Klaus raised his eyebrow. "let's let go, for once. It's so hard to get chances like this when you're a king, responsible for so many lives and.." Klaus spoke as Caroline listened, suddenly he realized he wasn't here to talk about his regrets, he had promised himself he wouldn't have any after tonight. "Come here love." He puts a hand forward, and Caroline slowly walks towards him.

Klaus leads Caroline up the stairs and into the very last room, as they're walking to the room Caroline notices roses and candles everywhere. "would that lock hold?" She asks nervously, hoping that Klaus wouldn't laugh at her question.

"that is also taken care of, I thought I told you not to worry." he reminds her and she just gently smiles, truly feeling happy after a very long time. Klaus holds the door of the room open for her and she enters, he enters behind her and closes the door gently. Caroline takes in the decoration of the room, it's her dream sequence room, the one she only spoke of to Elena.

"Elena did this?" She asks stunned.

"I did, Elena and Kol helped." Klaus smirked. "Like it?" He asked brushing his hair with his fingers.

"are you teasing me?" Caroline asked a little bitchily.

"depends, are you teased?" He asks sarcastically and she gets even more annoyed.

"do you realize that I wanted this for when I first lost my virginity right?" she eyed him for an answer.

"don't play dumb Caroline, you know why we are here." Klaus answered bluntly, he didn't wanna play games anymore. He just wanted to feel her again, be inside her after so long so he can feel whole again.

"so this is what it is about?" Caroline sad angry. "and here I thought we were fixing things." She said walked away from him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I am trying am I not?" Klaus shouted.

"you brought me here for what? for some stupid physical pleasure you can get from anyone?" she spat.

"what is actually wrong with you? I brought you here to tell you I..." He hesitated to finish his sentence.

"YOU WHAT?" Caroline asked shouting.

And that is when Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "I love you Caroline Forbes, I loved you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you, perhaps that was lust but which each passing day you become my need, my sanity, I fancy you Caroline."

"was that so hard?" Caroline asked as tears streamed down her face.

"what?...you?" Klaus answered his own question as he asked Caroline, in that moment he realized he hadn't said "I love you." to Caroline before, he had only said unconditionally when asked. Klaus was intrigued by her trick. "You are a performer, Ms. Forbes."

"I prefer the term artist to be exact, and it's Mrs, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson." She concluded.

Klaus smirked, "Sassy, I like it."

"Charming, not use to it." she played along.

Klaus walked closer and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to himself he spun her around and slowly unzipped her dress. Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. As Caroline's dress fell onto the floor, Klaus eyes for the first time ever noticed Caroline Body and her curves. He swallowed hard and pulled her close, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair titling her head up to look at him.

"I've missed you so much." She confesses.

"I've missed you too darling." Klaus says capturing her mouth in a headed kiss.

"Kiss me Klaus, make me feel everything. every single thing." She asked, looking his straight in the eyes. Klaus crashed his mouth onto hers in a seductive pull of lips, their tongue's playing with one another in harmony. Caroline slowly wounded her arms against his back and than out them around his shoulders when their tongues got deeper and she pushed her self even closer. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips, pulling her to him his cock beginning to harden against her skin.

Caroline breaks off the kiss and brings her hands to his shirt and opening his buttons one by one, kissing him in between as he is breathless. She done brings her hand to his pants and unzips them. As Klaus' pants drop on the floor she then drops to her knees and uses her teeth to take his underwear off. "Uh, Caroline..." he says groaning, she is teasing him and it's working. Caroline stand up as soon as she get's his last piece of clothing on the floor. She kissed the sides of his mouth, his ears, his neck than his noise before meeting his mouth again. He gently opens her bra and lets it drop on the floor. He picks her up in his arms and brings her to the bed, gently placing her in the middle of it. Caroline waits for Klaus to come and slip her out of her panties and he does just that. He than stand there and stairs at her fully naked body.

'You're stunning Caroline." He says swolling hard.

"You're not so bad yourself." She winks and he almost losses balance.

"bloody hell, you don't look like." Caroline cuts him off.

"Like what? someone who can foreplay be dirty... well well Surprise!" She says as she is laying down bare in front of him.

"Wow Caroline." is all he says...

"Klaus, please now..." she pleads.

"with pleasure." He kneels on the middle of the bed between her legs, hold them tight and pulls her down closer to his mouth and begins to lick on her. He gently places his mouth on her clit and begins to place gentle kisses on them that drivers Caroline insane, he than grabs both her breasts in his hands, he kisses and sucks her neck and nipples before going down again. This time he went a little rougher, sucking on her clit as if it was the last time he was able to make her feel everything, he kissed and sucked and kissed and sucked until caroline tapped out.

"Klaussssss pleaseeeeeeee, nooooo." she said between breaths. But nothing was stopping Klaus now, She moaned loudly when he rubbed her with his index finger round and round. "KLAUSSSS" her moans begin to turn into screams, finally she gushed and he was satisfied with her juices spilling everywhere.

Caroline slowly gathered her widespread legs as she found her rhythm again and sat on Klaus' lap, she moaned into his mouth and got him to lay down like she had just a few minutes before. He wanted to be in control but he knew he also wanted to feel everything Caroline could make him feel... She began to stroke his hardening cock and was admiring the size and thickness of it all the while. Witnessing him stirring against her made her smirk. "See I can make you go insane too.." She smiled.

"Caroline love, please don't tease me" he begged as he couldn't take it anymore.

"I am just getting started here..." she laughed and he was getting angry but he couldn't do anything about his hardened cock who needed to be inside her. She kept stroking his cock and laughing "Caroline, that's enough." He grabs her hand and within a second she is underneath him, his body on top of hers in a perfect angle.

"Klaus..."

"shhhhhh." he put a finger in her mouth. He took his cock in his hand and begun to play it like a toy on her clit, making her wanting it in her.. teasing her to the point of breakage..." stopppppppp... I am sorry, please stop." she begged.

"so I thought, now tell me what you want.."

"I want you." she said.

"be more specific."

"I want you inside of me Klaus, now. Please." she couldn't take it anymore.

" a little more specific"

"I want you cock in my vagina, now please. is that specific enough?" she asked almost tearing.

"Much better." Klaus smirked at her vulnerability in front of him, begging him to get inside her or she would loose it.

"NOWWWW." she screamed as her whole body begun to shake not being able to tolerate Klaus cock being right on it when it could be inside of her, showing her paradise, "PLEASE KLAUS." Klaus smiled before slowly thrusted into her and begun to gently stroke her up and down. Caroline felt chills through her whole body as if she was electrified by something but by something good, she couldn't express what she felt like but she was sure nothing was ever going to ever live up to it. He pounded into her as she bit her lower lip and held tightly on to the bed sheets, "Klaus, hmm,". Klaus smiled and begun to pick up his tempo from slow and gentle to moderate, sinking into her every inch.

"You're so tight, I love it." he said between heavy breaths.

"You've been gone a long time." she replied almost choking.

"I am here now." he says and and begins to rock her hard and fast.

"oh my god, oh my goddddddd." she screams "noo, klaus no." she begs. Klaus groans into her harder making her scream his name. Caroline suddenly comes with a cry of his name as Klaus feels her vagina tightening around his thick cock.

* * *

"have you seen Caroline anywhere?" Liz asks Elena, and she immediately looks to Kol. He shakes his head and Elena turns back to her mom "she is staying at the guest house for the night, would you handle it?" she asks quietly so the remaining guests and her father doesn't hear.

Liz eye widen but a smile appears on her lips knowing Caroline is finally accepted Klaus and found happiness, "Of course, you go find Kol." She says to Elena.

A few hours later everyone is gone and the servants are cleaning the mansion, Liz and the King go to their chambers as well as some of the staying guests who decided to travel back in the morning.

"They've been gone for hours." Elena says to Kol, as the swing in the cool air of the backyard.

"We will be gone for days." He teases and Elena punches his arm. "Ouch." he plays.

"I am really happy for them, they deserve this after everything." She says putting her head to his shoulder.

"They do, thank you." He says and puts her head up with his fingers and places a gentle kiss to her soft lips.

* * *

Klaus lays next to the most beautiful naked girl imaginable to his imagination, as the rays of the sunrise hits their window, he turns around to watch her in deep sleep.

_is this real? how can one be so beautiful, so bare..._ Suddenly Klaus is taken back by a hand on his hand.

"I love you." She says opening her eyes.

"I was that good?" He teases.

"That and for saving my family and forgiving me and loving me." tears stream down her perfectly shaped cheeks.

"I did for me, to live up to you." he says, gently putting her hair behind her ear so it doesn't cover her glowing face. She leans closer and kisses him passionately and when she breaks the kiss, he says "my cock is good, you're glowing.".

"SHUT UP." she punches his stomach.

"Screaming again! good thing we came here or your King would have heard you screaming my name." he teased again but Caroline just hid her face this time and laughed under her pillow.

Klaus than grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his cock, "I never got my pleasure." he said as he rubbed her hand on himself.

"that's gonna have to wait." Caroline gets up in the split of a second and is out the room before Klaus can make sense of what she has said.

* * *

Everyone was at the dinner table happy and glowing, the had nothing to worry about anymore all the bad times were in the past now.

"Niklaus, we have to go to Blumba to hand our charity personally." Kol mentioned to his brother.

"I haven't forgotten Kol." He replies without looking at his younger brother.

"Just checking, who knows what you do and don't remember after last night." Caroline chokes on her bread when she hears what Kol says to Klaus and Elena hides her smile and offers Caroline some water.

"You're turn will come too." She eyes Kol.

"Waiting eagerly." he response quickly.

"waiting eagerly for what?" The king asks.

"to give charity." Kol quickly covers for himself as Klaus continuous to eat and Elena and Caroline share a giggle.

* * *

"do you have to go?" Caroline asks Klaus as they wait for the carriages to arrive for them.

"I do, I can't let Kol go by himself. Plus I am sure they would be pleased to see their king that has came to see them." He explains to her but for some odd reason she doesn't want him to leave.

"be safe, I'll miss you." she says and places a gentle kiss on his hand.

"is that our thing?" he asks.

"we don't have a thing." she replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, not until you're begging for my cock."

"omg, someone will hear." she pinches him to stay quite.

"Ready brother?" Kol voice comes from behind and soon he carriages appear in front of them.

"Goodbye my love." Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead and gets onto the carriage and rides off.

* * *

Klaus and Kol soon arrive at Blumba, a poor village just on the north side of mystic falls. They begin the ceremony and are welcomed by all the citizens, they disturbed the cloths, gold and other things they have brought for themselves and finishes around the noon to head back to the Fobers mansion. But the citizens of Blumbo asks them to stay for lunch since they won't be back for a while and they agree due to the generosity of the people there.

After a satisfying meal and lots of love and affection, Klaus and Kol say bye to the villagers and begin to make their way to their carriages. Kol gets on to the carriage, Klaus is close to putting a foot on the wood lather of the carriage when a little boy storms off towards him with a paper in his hand.

"what is this?" he asks, kneeling in front of the little boy.

"a thank you note, read it when you leave." he says.

"Thank you." Klaus says and the little guy storms off. Klaus smiles to himself and stands up on his feet to get on the carriage when he feels a sharp pain in the back of his left side, the arrow rips through his back to his chest, he drops to his knees than on to the floor.

"KING KLAUS." Kol hears screams and jumps out of the carriage in hurry when he sees Klaus on the floor, with a arrow covered in blood, "NICK." He quickly reaches for him, "Nick." he says, Klaus gasps for breath but struggles, he begins to cough up blood. trying to comprehend what is happening he places a hand on his heart and sees blood. "STAY WITH ME NICK, STAY WITH ME." he hears the echo of Kol's voice but all he could think about is Caroline pure smile. "Take care of her Kol." he says before his eyes shut.


End file.
